O despertar de uma paixão
by danny'laari w. black
Summary: "Renesmee Cullen era uma jovem moça pertencente a uma das famílias mais importantes e ricas de sua cidade. Uma jovem provida de beleza e sonhos; sonhos que ela acreditava jamais serem realizados..." J/N.
1. Chapter 1

"Eu permanecia ali imóvel e sem vida observando pela minha janela, a chuva leve e calma que caia do lado de fora, assim como as lágrimas amargas e silenciosas percorriam minha face pálida... seria esse o fim? O fim de tudo o que eu havia planejado para mim, eu nunca iria me casar por amor, tampouco me apaixonar por essa pessoa fria e insensível a quem meus pais haviam me prometido.

Parecia que não havia mais esperança. Esperança para o conto de fadas que eu sonhara desde pequena. Esperança para um amor de verdade. Esses pensamentos me entristeceram o suficiente para que novas lágrimas silenciosas saltassem dos meus olhos, quando pisquei demoradamente.

Suspirei fundo. Eu sabia que não havia mais o que fazer, eu sabia que seria tudo como meus pais haviam planejado, mas a tristeza ainda florescia em meu peito, e não importava o que eu dissesse á mim mesma, eu não conseguiria me conformar tão cedo com essa situação.

_**»**__**Flashback**_

- Bella, Bella... - meu pai gritava exasperado entrando eufórico pela casa. - Eu consegui Bella, um grande futuro para nossa Nessie.

Eu e minha mãe nos entreolhamos por um longo tempo tentando entender o que aquelas palavras significavam.

- Um noivo, um noivo e rico e poderoso, que poderá dar todo luxo e conforto a nossa pequena.

Senti meu coração afundar no peito e novamente aquela angustia arrebatadora me dominar, com as palavras de meu pai.

Minhas pernas amoleceram e eu caí com um baque surdo no chão.

_**Fim do Flashback **__**«**_

O bolo na minha garganta se tornou mais doloroso, quando ao encarar a janela novamente, eu conseguisse ver... naquele vidro onde as gotas caiam lentamente, a cena, que mudara tudo o que eu conhecia, que mudara cruelmente, o meu sonho de conto de fadas."

**-*-**

N/D:

Gente tá ai minha fic nova junto com a laari, isso é apenas um pequeno prólogo mais se comentarem bastante tem mais *--* espero que gostem, beeijos ;*

**Danny**

N/L:

Cara, que emoção, fic nova com a Dan! O prólogo tá pequeno, mas isso a gente compensa no próximo cap! (: comentem bastante para a gente postar logo, oks? beeijo :*

»laari w. black.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu era nascida de uma das famílias mais ricas e poderosas da Inglaterra. O sobrenome Cullen exercia grande influência em questões financeiras na cidade, porém isso não era o suficiente na época em que vivíamos.

Naquela época todos seguiam a mesma tradição; fazer com que as jovens e belas moças se cassassem com um herdeiro ainda mais rico e poderoso, escolhido justamente por seus pais, de modo que o nome da família fosse honrado e o dinheiro juntamente com o poder, se expandissem cada vez mais.

O dinheiro pouco me importava, eu vivia de sonhos como qualquer garota da minha idade. Sonhava em me casar com o homem por quem eu me apaixonaria perdidamente e assim construiria a minha família ideal e perfeita. Mas a vida não é feita de um mar de rosas e esse sonho nunca iria ser realizado, pelo menos não para mim que já havia sido prometida a um desconhecido infortunado.

- Você está tão linda, Ness! - dizia a criada da casa, Darcy, enquanto prendia algumas madeixas soltas de meus cabelos em um coque bem feito.

- Obrigada, Darcy. - agradeci desanimada com um sorriso forçado, me encolhendo com desgosto na cadeira para que ela pudesse terminar o serviço.

- Ora, anime-se menina, você irá se casar com o herdeiro de uma família poderosíssima. – ela me disse em troca com um tom reprovador.

- Eu não quero me casar por dinheiro Darcy, quero me casar por amor! – respondi baixo de maneira com que minha voz se perdesse pelo caminho e uma lágrima rolasse por meu rosto.

- Srta. Renesmee! – ela falou se abaixando na minha frente para que seus olhos fitassem profundamente os meus. – As coisas não acontecem como em conto de fadas... o amor nasce no coração das pessoas somente com o tempo, minha querida.

Resolvi me calar para que ela terminasse logo de me arrumar. Aquelas palavras não faziam o mínimo sentido para mim, sentimentos não podiam ser vistos daquela forma, sentimentos eram mais intensos e verdadeiros, não como essa mentira que estava prestes a acontecer para honrar o nome de minha família.

- Deixe Darcy, a partir de agora eu e Rosalie assumimos por aqui. – disse tia Alice seguida de tia Rosalie, ambas extremamente empolgadas com o meu jantar de noivado.

Alguém tinha que estar né.

- Sim, senhora.

- Veja Rose, se a nossa Nessie não é a jovem mais bela da cidade! – ela dizia orgulhosa, observando sua imagem alegre e a minha completamente sem vida pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Sem a mínima duvida! – Rose respondeu pegando minha caixinha de maquiagem na cômoda. – Está ansiosa, querida?

- Sim, eu estou! – menti vendo seu sorriso aumentar no rosto.

- Sabe Nessie, não são todas que tem a chance de se casar com homens herdeiros de uma fortuna milionária como essa, você deu tanta sorte! – Alice comentou radiante, pegando um vestido perolado extremamente lindo, com um decote quadrado e mangas curtas, além de lindos trançados laterais na altura da cintura.

- Sorte? Não seja boba Alice, me diga qual outra família proporcionaria a nossos maridos, mulheres tão ricas e belas como nós? - Rose se gabava, enquanto as duas me arrumavam perambulando e cantando pelo quarto. Eu podia estar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, apenas para manter as aparências, mas no fundo desejava profundamente acordar de tal pesadelo.

- Srta. Renesmee? – Darcy chamava pela porta. – Seu pai pediu para lhe apressar, pois seu noivo chegará em meia hora.

- Avise que já estamos indo, Darcy! – as duas responderam em uníssono, me levantando da cadeira como se eu fosse extremamente quebrável.

- Vamos querida, vista isso! – Alice pediu me estendendo o maravilhoso vestido.

Suspirei cansada cedendo a todas as vontades de minhas tias, que continuavam a me arrumar sorridentes e orgulhosas, enquanto eu continuava ali, imóvel e sem esperanças.

Depois de pronta, desci as escadas lentamente, acompanhada por minhas tias, enquanto sentia vários pares de olhos em mim.

- Pensei que o jantar seria só para as pessoas de nossa família. – sussurrei para Alice, espantada ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que estavam presentes no castelo.

- Ness, esse é o seu noivado querida, não iríamos querer que seus amigos e os demais perdessem essa ocasião importante.

- Oh, minha filha, você está tão linda! –minha mãe falou vindo me abraçar.

- Obrigada, mãe. – eu respondi, tentando alargar aquele sorriso em meu rosto.

- Que bom que já desceu, pois é melhor que seu noivo chegue e você esteja o esperando! – meu pai disse se aproximando logo atrás.

- Ele não chegou? – perguntei com uma pontinha de esperança se iluminando dentro de mim, talvez ele tivesse desistido no fim das contas.

- Ainda não minha filha!

Um enorme sorriso satisfeito surgiu em meu rosto para logo se desvanecer com as palavras de meu tio Emmett, que vinha eufórico a nosso encontro.

- Ele acabou de chegar, Edward.

Meu coração se apertou e senti minhas pernas amolecerem. Um misto de curiosidade e pavor fizeram com que meus olhos se voltassem em direção a porta com presteza, analisando a figura que se aproximava lentamente. Seria _ele_? Forcei meus olhos a verem através da escuridão, mas não consegui enxergar nada além daquela mesma figura alta e forte se aproximando.

Foi então que a luz do cômodo tocou sua face, revelando um rapaz moreno, provido de músculos e com traços de extrema perfeição, entretanto não pude deixar de sentir com que arrepios percorressem meu corpo ao observar a expressão ameaçadora e sombria que ele mantinha em seu rosto. Seus olhos eram negros, frios e seu porte era de pura arrogância e superioridade.

- Queiram desculpar a minha falta de pontualidade, eu estava resolvendo alguns assuntos importantes antes de vir pra cá. – desculpou-se ele com extrema formalidade, com sua voz rouca ainda mais intimidante do que seus olhos frios e profundos.

- Não se preocupe, o importante é que está aqui conosco. – meu pai disse com certa satisfação. – Deixe-lhe apresentar Jacob, essa é a minha filha e sua futura esposa, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Os olhos do rapaz se viraram prontamente para me analisar de cima a baixo, como se fosse um predador diante de sua presa.

- Muito prazer. – ele disse com um sorriso torto nos lábios, enquanto se abaixava para depositar um beijo nas costas de minhas mãos.

Apenas abri um leve sorriso e desviei meu olhar de seus olhos profundos e misteriosos.

- Então já que estamos todos aqui, podemos nos sentar para começarmos nosso jantar. – meu pai anunciou se direcionando para a sala de jantar, onde uma enorme mesa com todos os tipos de bebidas e comidas que se possa imaginar, haviam sido preparados nos mínimos detalhes pelos criados.

- Antes de começarmos, eu queria propor um brinde ao meu casamento! – o rapaz se pronunciou erguendo a taça de champagne como incentivo para que todos o acompanhassem.

- Um brinde! – todos exclamaram com alegria e festejo. Ergui a taça, sorrindo fracamente.

Essa seria uma longa noite.

**»****«**

Todos riam e pareciam se divertir bastante na mesa do jantar, com exceção a mim e Jacob, que apenas continuava observando cada simples gesto que eu fazia com a mesma expressão que me intimidava.

- Vocês poderiam se mudar para a mansão logo ao lado, é uma casa esplendida! - minha mãe sugeriu fazendo com que ele desviasse seus olhos de mim, para fitá-la.

- Creio que não, iremos morar no casarão que pertenciam a meus pais, saindo da cidade... tenho negócios a tratar!

- Que tipo de negócios? – minha mãe continuou com seu questionário, fazendo com que ele a encarasse com um certo tipo de irritação no olhar.

- Eu lamento Sra. Cullen, mas não costumo falar de meus negócios particulares com outras pessoas.

No mesmo instante todos levantaram a cabeça de seus pratos e olharam surpresos para o rapaz, como ele ousava a falar nesse tom com a minha mãe?

- Hoje estou aqui por outro tipo de interesse e não a negócios! – ele completou frio, voltando a me olhar. Eu o encarei de volta, tentando ser fria e dura como ele. Não adiantou muita coisa, só fiz ele me olhar com mais intensidade.

- É claro que sim! - meu pai concordou com um sorriso amigável no rosto. – Perdoe a curiosidade de minha mulher, Jacob.

Mas o que estava acontecendo aqui? Meu pai iria permitir que esse homem arrogante tratasse minha mãe assim? Isso já era demais para eu agüentar! Joguei meu guardanapo na mesa prestes a me levantar, mas fui puxada abruptamente pelo meu pai que segurava o meu braço, me impedindo.

Senti meus olhos queimarem de raiva e lágrimas começarem a embaçar minha visão, ele não podia me obrigar a me casar com esse , ele era frio demais!

- Engula o choro. – meu pai ordenou com a voz baixa, voltando a prestar atenção na conversa que se procedia na mesa.

Tentei fazer o que ele me pediu, mesmo sem saber o motivo para isto. Suspirei fundo abaixando a cabeça e passei levemente as costas da mão direita sobre meus olhos, que começavam a lacrimejar.

A raiva aos poucos foi diminuindo,e quando finalmente consegui me controlar, olhei para o meu pai, esperando finalmente uma explicação, mas ele ao menos olhou para mim.

- Estou satisfeita, se me dão licença. – pedi me levantando da mesa e recebendo alguns olhares reprovadores.

- Ela está um pouco ansiosa. – ouvi meu pai desculpando-se e corri para um canto isolado da sala, encostando-me na parede, enquanto as lágrimas teimavam em cair.

Suspirei cansada pensando em alguma maneira para que aquele casamento não se realizasse, tinha que ter alguma maneira, nem que eu tivesse de... fugir. Fugir! Pensei com um sorrisinho se formando em meus lábios, era isso, eu iria arrumar minhas coisas e fugir pela madrugada quando todos na casa estivessem adormecidos.

Ajeitei meu vestido e me recompus, eu iria voltar até lá e fingir que nada havia acontecido e então fugiria pela madrugada, mas assim que me virei, me deparei com sua figura sombria parada logo atrás de mim, me observando.

- O que quer? – perguntei rudemente, vendo ele se aproximar.

Seus dedos tocaram a pele abaixo de meus olhos, limpando os resquícios de lagrimas que haviam escapado por meu rosto.

- Estava chorando? – ele perguntou com tom de escárnio.

Virei meu rosto, numa tentativa de desviar meus olhos de sua imagem assustadora e fria, mas ele se aproximou mais de modo que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração quente contra minha face.

- Eu não estava chorando, apenas...

- Se lamentando por ter de se casar comigo? – ele completou num tom irônico, erguendo meu rosto para que o encarasse. – Sabe você pode enganar sua família, mas não sou tolo a ponto de acreditar que quer se casar.

- E isso irá mudar alguma coisa? – rebati, olhando desafiadoramente em seus olhos.

Ele se afastou com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, parecendo analisar minhas palavras.

- Tem razão, isso não mudará o fato de que vai ser minha, querendo ou não! – disse ele com frieza dando ás costas as mim.

- Espere! – gritei fazendo com que ele se virasse para me encarar. – Como pode querer se casar com uma pessoa que nunca viu na vida? Uma pessoa que nem ao menos ama?

Um sorriso diabólico brotou em seu rosto, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse mais contra a parede.

- Amor. – ele repetiu com a voz frívola. – Você sonha alto demais garota.

E então quando estava prestes a ir embora, ele se virou novamente para que seus olhos intensos encarassem mais uma vez os meus.

- E está enganada... eu espero por você há muito tempo. – ele disse por fim, me dando as costas e se retirando dali.

**»****«**

Eu praticamente escutava as palavras misteriosas de Jacob na minha mente. Tentava extrair seu tom frio das palavras, mas isso não parecia ser possível... era como se simplesmente fizessem parte dele.

_"E está enganada... eu espero por você há muito tempo."_ Refleti, me arrepiando com as palavras que ele me pronunciara.

Talvez ele simplesmente já me conhecesse de algum lugar, afinal aparentava ser apenas um pouco mais velho que eu.

Ou... estávamos prometidos?

Não. Meu pai mesmo chegara em casa dizendo como se fosse uma notícia bem recente... de que eu iria me _casar_.

Meu corpo se contraiu com a palavra, era inconsciente, mas eu já estava passando a odiar tudo relacionado á essa palavra. Por que todos os meus sonhos estavam indo por água abaixo... meu príncipe, o amor verdadeiro, tudo com que eu sonhara desde _aquele_ dia.

**_» Flashback_**

- Mamãe? – chamei, deitada na minha cama.

- O que é meu amor? – ela respondeu carinhosamente, sentando na beira da cama e depositando um beijo em minha testa.

- Eu não consigo dormir, me conta uma história? – pedi com os olhinhos brilhando de excitação, eu amava as histórias de dormir que mamãe me contava.

- Tudo bem, mas prometa que vai dormir logo depois! – ela disse vencida, indo até a prateleira buscar um novo livro.

Me aconcheguei melhor na cama, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, enquanto minha mãe se acomodava a meu lado para começar a história.

- Hoje vou te contar a história da 'Bela Adormecida'. – ela comentou abrindo o livro e começando a ler a história.

_"Era uma vez um reino. Em um dia ensolarado e feliz, nascia a princesa Aurora..."_

- Não, mamãe. – interrompi cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.

- Oh certo! – ela disse sorrindo voltando a prestar atenção no livro.

_"Era uma vez um reino. Em um dia ensolarado e feliz, nascia a princesa Renesmee."_ – ela consertou divertida, vendo o enorme sorriso satisfeito que se espalhava pelo meu rosto. – _"O rei ordenou que fizessem uma grande festa celebrando o nascimento de sua linda herdeira e convidou todas as fadas do reino. Cada fada presenteou a princesinha com um dom: beleza, bondade, alegria, inteligência e amor."_

- Quem serão as fadas mamãe? – perguntei curiosa, vendo sua expressão pensativa.

- Hmm, não sei. Quem você quer que sejam as fadas, meu amor? – ela perguntou, alisando meus cabelos docemente.

- Eu quero que seja você, a tia Alice e a tia Rose. – respondi animada, voltando a me acomodar na cama para terminar de ouvir a história.

- Ok, então continuando...

_"As fadas Bella, Alice e Rosalie presentearam a bela princesinha, cada uma com um dom diferente: beleza, bondade, e amor. Mas de repente apareceu a bruxa Malévola, furiosa por não ter sido convidada para a festa, lhe lançou uma maldição. Quando a princesa completasse seus quinze anos de vida, ela espetaria o dedo e morreria."_

Arregalei os olhos de espanto e tapei minha boca com as mãos, fazendo com que minha mãe sorrisse graciosamente para mim.

- Ela vai morrer mamãe? – perguntei receosa, enquanto me sentava em seu colo para analisar as figuras do livro.

- Seja paciente minha filha!-ela me bronqueou voltando a ler o livro.

_"Então a fada Esme, que ainda não tinha dado o seu presente, conseguiu modificar o feitiço dizendo:_

_- A princesa não morrerá, dormirá um sono profundo, até que o beijo de um príncipe a desperte._

_Passaram-se os anos, a princesa crescia cada vez mais bela, cheia de bondade, alegria; tornando-se uma jovem muito inteligente e amorosa._

_No dia do seu aniversário de quinze anos, ela resolveu dar um passeio sozinha. Andando pelo palácio, subiu a escada que levava para a torre e lá encontrou uma velha máquina de fiar. Aproximou-se e curiosa, por até então nunca ter visto um instrumento daqueles, resolveu tocá-lo e assim fazendo, espetou o dedo caindo num sono profundo."_

Passei minhas mãozinhas pela ilustração da princesa adormecida no livro e me virei para encarar minha mãe.

- Meu Deus, mamãe, alguém tem que avisar o príncipe. – completei alarmada. Os meus olhinhos brilhando de ansiedade.

- Ness, minha filha, como posso contar uma história, se você me interrompe a todo instante? – ela perguntou ainda com o sorriso doce no rosto, me fazendo aquietar em seu colo.

_"Houve um frio silêncio e no mesmo instante, todos no castelo adormeceram. O tempo passou e uma imensa floresta cresceu em volta do castelo. Muitos anos depois, em um país vizinho, um príncipe ouviu falar do misterioso reino adormecido e determinou-se à encontra-lo. Corajoso e muito belo, o príncipe atravessou a floresta e finalmente encontrou o castelo. Entrou, e espantado viu que todos dormiam, desde os criados, os guardas e até os animais. _

_O príncipe também tinha ouvido falar que naquele reino do sono havia uma linda princesa. Subiu a escada da torre e ali encontrou Renesmee dormindo em uma cama de ouro. Era a mais bela jovem que ele já tinha visto. O príncipe ficou tão apaixonado, que não se conteve e aproximando-se da bela adormecida, beijou-a carinhosamente. No mesmo instante, a princesa Renesmee despertou e com ela, o silêncio no castelo foi interrompido pelo canto dos pássaros, um por um no reino foi acordando, como se apenas por uma noite estivessem descansando. _

_E assim, o feitiço de Malévola foi quebrado, dias depois, Renesmee e o príncipe se casaram e foram felizes para sempre."_

- E eles tiveram muitos filhinhos? – perguntei curiosa, enquanto minha mãe me colocava na cama e puxava o cobertor sobre mim.

- Eu não sei minha filha, a partir daí depende da imaginação de cada um! – ela disse me dando um beijo no topo da cabeça, pronta para se retirar do quarto.

- Mamãe... eu também vou me casar com um príncipe? – perguntei fazendo com que ela abrisse um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, meu amor... você é a minha princesinha! – ela respondeu acariciando meu rosto. – E é exatamente isso o que as princesas fazem, se casam com príncipes e então são felizes para sempre.

**_Fim do Flashback «_**

Encostei-me na parede do quarto, pensando na ironia do destino. Eu aqui, esperando me casar com o meu "príncipe encantado" e veja só o marido a quem meus pais haviam me prometido! Jacob Black estava mais parecido com o vilão da historia do que com o meu príncipe encantado.

Já estava cansada de tudo. De ser obrigada a fazer o que não queria... de todas aquelas normas de etiqueta, de ter que fingir ser alguém que eu não era.

_Fugir_.

Essa palavra praticamente estava brilhando na minha mente. Sabia dos perigos que correria, mas ainda dos perigos que correria quando meu pai descobrisse. Mas eu não ligava, eu só sabia que não conseguiria continuar ali, olhando para o meu próprio sofrimento sem fazer nada.

Pulei imediatamente da cama onde eu estava devaneando em meus próprios pensamentos e fui em direção ao meu armário.

Peguei um grande lenço escuro e coloquei-o graciosamente no chão. Em seguida, escolhi o meu vestido mais simples e leve, um simples par de sapatos e fechei a trouxa de roupa. Olhei ao redor, não havia mais nada material de que sentiria muita falta.

Então dei as costas e saí do aposento, tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível. Depois de passar por vários corredores e descer uma grandiosa escada de madeira, eu finalmente cheguei á cozinha.

Não á examinei muito, queria que minha partida fosse rápida e menos dolorosa, mas isso não era possível, se á todo o lugar do castelo que eu ia eu me lembrava do que eu já passara com minha família, meus amigos, até os empregados de que eu mais gostava, eu sabia de que sentiria saudade... tentei segurar o choro, mas as lembranças machucavam o meu coração, uma lágrima saiu silenciosa e desceu pela minha bochecha e eu tentei segurar os soluços que eu sabia que em breve viriam.

Fui até uma cestinha que ficava no centro de uma mesa onde os empregados comiam e vi que coberto por um pano xadrez, havia um pouco de pão.

Peguei o mesmo pano xadrez e coloquei todos os pedaços de pão ali dentro e fiz um nó e coloquei na trouxa de roupas que até então eu estava carregando.

A angústia já estava batendo no meu peito, mas antes de ir... eu sabia que tinha mais uma coisa a fazer.

Subi rápido as escadas e passei por vários corredores misteriosos e outros bem conhecidos, tentando me focar no meu destino e não nas lembranças.

Cheguei á um quarto bem luxuoso, diga-se de passagem, que possuía portas duplas de madeira, com a maçaneta dourada.

Não era muito familiarizada ao quarto dos meus pais, apesar de conhecer bem o caminho até eles desde criança.

Eu entrei, hesitante, sem saber qual seria minha reação aos vê-los pela ultima vez.

**Ultima** vez.

Encarei a superfície que eram os meus pais dormindo, ele a abraçando pelas costas e não podia negar o quão linda era aquela cena. Sabia que meus pais eram apaixonados.

Talvez fosse de tanto ver o modo carinhoso como se encaravam, os gestos amáveis um com o outro, fosse o que me fizera **tanto** querer ter o meu próprio amor. Ter alguém que se importasse comigo, assim como eles importavam um com o outro.

Tentando achar a determinação nos meus pais, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer novamente. Seria capaz de abandoná-los? Uma vez fora dos limites do castelo, não haveria mais chance de voltar. Só traria vergonha á minha família.

E á mim? E o meu próprio orgulho? Como conseguiria viver comigo mesma sabendo que abandonara a chance de ser _livre_? E quando estivesse presa ao meu _marido_?

Sabia que se ficasse seria praticamente uma sentença de morte. Morte para o meu amor. Morte para os meus sonhos.

Mas seria eu capaz de abandoná-los?

_x_

N/A: Oie? Sei que demorei pra postar o capítulo,e inclusive estou bastante adiantada em outros sites..mas poxa,acho que mereço mais coments não? ;~~ prometo que ja na próxima semana posto mais,se tiver vários coments claro! xp uhuhaushuahsuh espero que gostem do capítulo,e gostaria muito da opinião de todos..beeijos ;*


	3. Chapter 3

Balancei a cabeça como forma de afastar tais pensamentos,eu devia muito a minha família por tudo que haviam feito por mim,mas também tinha de pensar em meu futuro,e o futuro escolhido à mim por eles, obviamente não era o que eu queria.

Encostei a porta de meus pais silenciosamente e voltei ao meu objetivo,dessa vez evitando olhar por entre os cômodos,objetos,porta retratos;tudo que pudesse fazer com que minha despedida ficasse ainda mais as escadas lentamente e fui em direção a porta dos fundos tomando o devido cuidado para não acordar as criadas ao passar pelo pequeno quarto.

Coloquei o capuz sobre a cabeça e esperei até que os vigias se afastassem e assim que surgiu a primeira oportunidade segui em frente com passos rápidos até o enorme portão que dividia o castelo com uma pequena de chuva começavam a cair,tornando o céu ainda mais escuro e assustador,enquanto o vento soprava frio como laminas sobre minha pele.

Tentei não pensar em absolutamente nada,pois medir as conseqüências agora só fazia com que o desespero tomasse conta do meu corpo por inteiro.

Sem esperar mais,encaixei meus pés sobre a grade mais baixa do portão de modo com que ficassem firmes e não deslizassem me levando ao chã um impulso consegui subir mais um pouco e me debruçar sobre o muro,mas assim que estava prestes a pular,ouvi passos distantes se aproximarem,me fazendo perder a concentração.

Não havia dado nem mesmo tempo de olhar para trás,pois antes que o fizesse, meus pés escorregaram pelas gostas de água que escorriam pelo portão,me levando ao chão com um baque surdo.

- Ai! - gemi de dor,alisando minha cabeça,enquanto analisava temerosa a figura que se aproximava de mim.

- É assim que pretende resolver seus problemas? - forcei meus olhos na escuridão,conseguindo identificar quem se tratava.

- Tio Jasper? - indaguei surpresa.

- Eu estava te observando esse tempo todo Ness,vendo até que ponto você iria com essa maluquice..-ele disse se aproximando mais e estendendo a mão para que eu pudesse me levantar.

- Mas..como?

- Eu estava atento em você ultimamente,atento em seus passos,você não me parecia nenhum um pouco feliz com a decisão de seus pais e eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você tomaria uma atitude como essa.

- Então me deixe ir! - supliquei,fazendo com que ele me olhasse com um misto de indignação e pena.

- E como você irá se garantir lá fora?-ele perguntou sarcástico.- Não é tão fácil,quanto é pra você aqui dentro,você vive de mimos e regalias que a maioria das pessoas sequer podem ter.

- Eu não me importo com mimos e regalias! - falei irritada.

- Mas devia se importar com a sua família..

- Eu me importo.- gritei olhando desafiadoramente em seus olhos.- Mas será vocês se importam com o que eu quero?

- Não irei levar adiante essa discussão,você já não é mais uma garotinha Nessie,a partir de agora cabe a você decidir sobre seus atos.- ele disse por fim,pronto a me dar as costas.

- Espere! - pedi em meio as lágrimas,eu me odiava por ser tão fraca.- Isso pode ficar somente entre nós?

Tio Jasper parou no mesmo instante onde estava, e então se virou para me encarar.

- Não contarei..mas não pense que estou lhe acobertando,apenas abrindo seus olhos!

Encostei no muro e deixei que meu corpo deslizasse até encontrar o chão,por mais que eu odiasse admitir,tio Jasper estava repleto de razão e a atitude que eu estava prestes a tomar,me tornava uma pessoa no mínimo egoísta não importava as situações sobre as quais eu me encontrava,se meu destino era viver ao lado desse ser repugnante,então eu não iria lutar contra ele,estava de mãos atadas.

**»a33;«**

- Srta. Renesmee! - Darcy chamava,me sacudindo euforicamente na cama.

- O que é? - perguntei sonolenta,puxando o lençol sobre a cabeça e me virando para o outro lado da cama.

- Precisa se trocar,irá visitar a Sra. Miller hoje! - ela exclamou animada,abrindo as cortinas,deixando com que a claridade invadisse o quarto e me despertasse de vez.

- Quem é Sra. Miller? - perguntei com desdém,me sentando na cama e esfregando os olhos.

- A melhor costureira da cidade oras,somente as pessoas bem de vida têm o privilégio de conseguirem vestidos ou peças de roupas feitas por ela! - arqueei uma sobrancelha,tentando me lembrar um motivo descente para isso,pois meu casamento era dali a três dias e não haveria tempo suficiente para fazer um novo vestido de noiva.

- Mas ficou decidido que eu me casaria com o vestido de minha mãe! - comentei confusa,recebendo um enorme sorriso de Darcy.

- Sua tia resolveu lhe fazer uma surpresa..-ela disse com entusiasmo.-Mas não me pergunte nada,pois prometi segredo.

Revirei os olhos demonstrando minha irritação,era obvio que isso era coisa de tia Alice.

- Certo,me ajude com isso!- pedi encontrando dificuldades para vestir o corpete.

Darcy ajudou a arrumar-me as pressas,já que de acordo com ela minha mãe me esperava juntamente de minhas tias no andar debaixo fazia algum tempo e como conhecia perfeitamente as três podia imaginar o quanto estavam impacientes.

Assim que terminei de me aprontar,desci as escadas lentamente,me deparando com as três a beira de um ataque de nervos assim como havia imaginado,mas eu não me importava,que ficasse bem claro meu desinteresse para tal compromisso.

- Ande minha filha,não podemos nos atrasar!- reclamou minha mãe,com um tom de irritação na voz.

- Está bem,estou indo!- resmunguei terminando de descer degrau por também sabia agir com certa inconveniência quando queria,e isso atacava ainda mais os nervos de minha mãe.

O Sr. Louis,cocheiro,nos esperava em frente aos portões do castelo com o seu bom humor vezes eu sempre ficava observando a essas pessoas,imaginando como seria se não fosse herdeira de toda essa não possuiria todos os privilégios que possuo,mas a vida seria bem mais simples,sem todas essas regras chatas que tínhamos de nos submeter.

- E então Ness..-Alice começou,enquanto encaminhávamos para o casarão da costureira.-Já sabe qual será o modelo que vai querer para o seu vestido querida?- ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando em de que iria adiantar minha opinião se ela obviamente já havia escolhido o modelo?

- Eu estava pensando em algum vestido simples,preto ou com alguma tonalidade parecida!- exclamei divertida,vendo Alice arregalar os olhos horrorizada e minha mãe com tia Rosalie me olharem incrédulas.

- Não diga bobagens,minha filha,você irá se casar de branco e com um vestido esplêndido,afinal é o seu casamento e não um enterro!- minha mãe completou com um tom reprovador.

- Pois para mim está mais para um enterro!- sussurrei baixo de forma com que as três não pudessem me ouvir.

- Ora Bella,não vê que não passa de uma brincadeira?Minha sobrinha puxou a mim quando se trata de beleza e bom gosto!- disse tia Rosalie sorrindo docemente para mim.

Sorri de volta e continuei o resto do trajeto calada,apenas observando a paisagem ao meu redor,minhas tias e minha mãe ainda tagarelavam algumas coisas sobre o casamento que eu nem ao menos fazia questão de ouvir.

- Chegamos Sra. Cullen!- Louis anunciou,parando a carruagem de frente a um enorme casarão,extremamente bonito,alegre e cheio das mais diversas flores.

Seguimos até a entrada do casarão,sendo recebidas por uma jovem criada,que nos guiou até um enorme cômodo da casa.

Confesso que fiquei boquiaberta,assim como minha mãe e tia Rosalie que também pareciam nunca ter visto um lugar como aquele.O cômodo era inteiramente rodeado por todos os modelos de vestidos,tecidos e tonalidades que se possa também diversos buquês,entre outros tipos de arranjos para festas de casamento.

- Oh,sejam bem vindas!- uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos,rechonchuda e com uma aparência agradável,nos cumprimentou com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- Olá Sra. ás são Bella,minha cunhada,Rosalie,minha irmã, e por fim a minha querida sobrinha que está prestes a se casar,Renesmee Cullen.- Alice nos apresentou sorridente.

- Devo dizer que todas são belas jovens,principalmente sua sobrinha Alice!- ela respondeu ao terminar de me estudar com seus olhos analistas e experientes.

- Obrigada.- agradeci com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- JENNY?- a mulher gritou e logo a mesma criada que nos havia recebido entrou no quarto.

- Sim,Sra. Miller?

- Traga o vestido encomendado pela Sra. Alice Cullen - ela pediu e a criada assentiu prontamente voltando a se retirar do quarto.

- Seu vestido com toda certeza é um dos mais bonitos que já fiz,senhorita..e o mais trabalhoso também! - ela comentou orgulhosa,deixando minha mãe e minhas tias completamente satisfeitas.

- Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso,o seu trabalho é magnífico Sra. Miller!- Alice comentou radiante.

- Modéstia sua,querida!- ela disse, e no mesmo instante a criada entrou trazendo o vestido,coberto por uma manta marrom.

- Aqui está!- ela disse puxando a manta e revelando meu vestido de noiva.

Eu não sabia ao certo o que falar,na verdade as palavras haviam fugido totalmente de minha boca,enquanto meus olhos analisavam maravilhados cada mínimo detalhe daquele vestido.

- Ele foi feito com eva sê em cetim francês,seus tons são de extrema delicadeza,clareza e por fim,foi bordado nos mínimos detalhes com pequenos cristais assim como Alice havia me pedido.- Sra. Miller se gabava,orgulhosa de seu trabalho.

- Santo Deus!- exclamamos as quatro juntas,completamente fascinadas pelo vestido.

- Ele foi feito sob medida,mas prefiro que experimente para que não haja problema,jovem.- assenti e ela me guiou até uma pequena bancada,me ajudando a despir para que pudesse experimentar o vestido.

- Se me permite,gostaria de saber quem é o noivo,o qual a senhorita irá se casar.-ela comentou ,enquanto me ajudava a retirar o corpete.

- Oh sim..o noivo é Jacob,o herdeiro dos Black!- mamãe respondeu prontamente,fazendo com que a Sra. Miller e a criada trocassem um breve olhar,voltando a prestar atenção nos detalhes de meu vestido.

Podia passar por despercebido a qualquer um que estivesse ali,menos a mim que havia prestado a devida atenção no misto de pavor e indignação que presenteei nas expressões de ambas,durante aquele breve olhar.

- O conhece Sra. Miller?- perguntei curiosa,a fazendo me olhar aflita.

- Bom.. eu sei alguma histórias sobre sua família,mas não o conheço de fato!

- Que tipo de histórias?- continuei,tentando de alguma forma retirar tais informações.

- Ora,Ness,não amole a Sra. Miller!- minha mãe me repreendeu,voltando a olhar os restantes dos vestidos espalhados pelo cômodo.

- E quanto ao véu e o buquê?- Rosalie que até então estava calada,se manifestou,dando falta destes.

-Ah sim,já estava me esquecendo,venham comigo.. e você Jenny ajude a Srta. Cullen com o vestido!- ordenou ela,se retirando do quarto com minhas tias e minha mãe.

Esperei que elas deixassem totalmente o cômodo e voltei minha atenção para a criada.

- Hum..Jenny?- chamei cautelosa,recebendo um olhar temeroso da mesma.-Também conhece a história sobre os Black?

Ela concordou,entretanto continuou calada voltando a se concentrar no vestido.

-Pode me contar?- pedi educadamente,vendo seus dedos ágeis se mover nervosamente sobre o trançado lateral de meu vestido.

- Não sei se devo senhorita, a Sra. Miller me mataria!- ela respondeu,me deixando ainda mais curiosa,pois coisa boa não haveria de ser.

- Oh,por favor,afinal eu vou me casar com esse homem e tenho o direito de saber.-insisti,fazendo com que ela suspirasse vencida e me fitasse.

- Certo,vou lhe contar,mas não diga a Sra. Miller que contei!

Assenti no mesmo instante,já não conseguindo esconder tamanha ansiedade.

- E então?- pressionei vendo que ela demorava a continuar.

- Bom.. as pessoas contam que os pais de seu noivo,morreram em um trágico acidente,deixando toda a fortuna para Jacob e suas duas irmã deles parecem ter superado a morte dos pais e não tendo mais nenhum parente próximo Jacob ficou encarregado de toda a fortuna..

- Porém com o tempo uma das irmãs se casou e foi embora para outro pais,conseguindo se ajeitar na vida,restando apenas a outra irmã aos cuidados dele.

- Oh meu Deus.-sussurrei indignada,esperando que ela prosseguisse.

- Diziam a más línguas que Jacob era muito apegado a essa irmã e que quando a mesma adoeceu ,ele se desesperou não podendo suportar outra perda em sua famíão não vendo outra saída,Jacob entregou sua alma a um ser demoníaco,em troca da saúde de sua irmã e de uma vida boa,provida de fortuna e outros bem mais preciosos.

- E o quê houve?- perguntei chocada,não conseguindo crer naquelas palavras.

-A irmã não suportou a doença e acabou falecendo tempo depois,mas coisas estranhas começaram a conseguiu triplicar a sua fortuna e poder,conquistando tudo que pretendia ao seu redor.- e então ela engoliu em seco,parecendo criar coragem para continuar o resto da história.

- Dizem que ele é o mal encarnado,um adorador..da criatura das trevas!

- Criatura das trevas?- continuei cada vez mais entretida,vendo ela fazer um sinal com o dedo para que eu me aproximasse mais dela.

- O _diabo_..- ela sussurrou em meu ouvido,fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse meu corpo,ao conseguir me lembrar daquele olhar negro, profundo,frio e sua voz rouca ainda mais intimidante.

Passei as mãos sobre os braços,sentindo meus pelos eriçados pelo esse realmente o motivo por ele ser tão assustador e insensível daquela maneira?

_**Três dias depois...**_

- Deposite estas ervas que eu trouxe na banheira Lucy!-ouvi tia Alice ordenar a outra criada da casa e abri os olhos lentamente,me deparando com seu enorme sorriso radiante.

-Bom dia querida! Já estava prestes a lhe acordar.- bocejei,me sentando na cama e fitei tia Alice.

- Que horas são?

-Ainda é de manhãzinha,mas temos muito trabalho a fazer,por isso bote estes pés fora da cama e trate de se levantar!-exigiu ela,voltando-se para a criada.

-Onde está Darcy?

-Está ajudando a com a Sra. Rosalie com os preparativos na capela.-soltei um baixo gemido angustiado ao me lembrar que hoje seria o grande dia,para minha família obviamente,pois para mim não passava da minha sentença de morte.

-Mas veja se é possível!- Alice exclamou jogando as mãos para o ar dramaticamente.-Vou ter que tomar as rédeas da situação sozinha como sempre..

Lancei a ela um olhar cético,pois certamente aquilo não passava de mera encenaçã se mamãe ou Rosalie estivessem aqui,ela não deixaria as duas intervirem no seu ``trabalho´´,quisessem elas ou não,era sempre Alice quem tomava as rédeas da situação,ou devo dizer arrumação?

- O banho está pronto Sra. Alice!-Lucy avisou a Alice,que me olhou prontamente com afobação.

- Ande Ness! Não vai querer ficar na cama o dia todo,vai?

Pois sim,era exatamente o que pretendia,ficar o dia todo lamentando na cama por ter de me casar com aquele ser desprezí infelizmente nada que eu pudesse fazer mudaria os fatos,então me levantei desanimada da cama e me direcionei até o banheiro.

-Não demore ou sua pele ficará toda enrugada e horrível!-Alice resmungou do quarto me fazendo bufar irritada.

Retirei minha camisola e entrei lentamente na banheira,sentindo a água quente sobre meu corpo e a fumaça subir exalando um delicioso odor de minha cabeça na borda da banheira e fechei os olhos,tentando de algum modo relaxar.

Tudo parecia quieto e reconfortante até aquelas palavras começarem a ecoar por minha cabeça novamente.

``_Dizem que ele é o mal encarnado,um adorador..da criatura das trevas! .. _

_O diabo_´´

Elas soavam repetidas vezes,de modo tão real que era como se Jenny estivesse ali naquele instante junto a minha presenç brisa leve entrou pela janela,fazendo com que os pêlos de meu braço se eriçassem,trazendo a tona todas as lembranças de Jacob novamente,era incrível como aquelas palavras faziam jus a sua pessoa.

- Não seja tola Renesmee,são apenas rumores!-sussurrei a mim mesma,tentando afastar os pensamentos de tais ém por mais que fossem tremenda idiotice,não amenizava a angustia e o medo que eu sentia,apenas em me dar conta que dali a algumas horas,eu seria uma mulher casada e sairia definitivamente de minha casa,de perto de minha família, e de meus amigos,para viver com um estranho de má reputação.

Juntei as pernas sobre o corpo e passei os braços ao redor delas,encostando meu queixo ali,pensamento novamente em Jacob,coisa que eu não parara de fazer de uns dias para cá.Seria ele realmente tão mal e frio,ou seria apenas uma máscara para manter seus inimigos a longa distância?

Fiquei tão perdida em pensamentos que perdi a noção do tempo,sendo imediatamente interrompida por Alice que batia freneticamente na porta.

- Pensei ter dito para não ficar muito,mocinha!- suspirei longamente e sai da banheira,voltando para o quarto,onde Alice me esperava com a cara fechada e as mão sobre a cintura,demonstrando irritação.

- Mas como é difícil ser eu Lucy, e colocar tudo em ordem por aqui!- ela reclamou levando os dedos sobre as têmporas,massageando-as.

- Pois me diga o que farei agora,minha Lady,que atenderei as suas preces!-debochei,fazendo Lucy reprimir uma risadinha.

-Pode começar parando com gracinhas e vestindo seu hobby para que eu possa lhe maquiar.Céus! seu casamento é daqui algumas horas e você nem parece se importar.

- Quanto drama tia!- comentei vestindo o hobby e me sentando na cadeira.

Fiquei exatamente duas horas sentada naquela cadeira dura,cedendo as vontades de tia Alice,que pintava meus olhos e cuidava de minha pele como extrema perfeiçã avó Esme logo se juntou a nós,penteando e prendendo parte de meus cabelos,deixando alguns cachos bem feitos caírem sobre meus ombros.

- Oh céus,eu já estava quase me esquecendo!-Esme exclamou retirando uma pequena presilha de diamantes do bolso.-É tão linda e delicada quanto você...

Olhei para a pequena peça que Esme me estendia e não pude deixar de ficar maravilhada,ela exercia um brilho intenso,como uma verdadeira pedra preciosa.

- Eu nem sei como agradecer,é realmente linda!

- Sabia que iria gostar..- ela comentou abrindo seu sorriso doce e prendeu a pequena presilha em meus cabelos.

Retribui o sorriso e tentei me virar sem sucesso para olhar meu reflexo no espelho.

-Nada disso,ainda não terminamos! - Alice disse segurando fortemente meus ombros,me impedindo de realizar tal ato.

-Certo.- concordei derrotada e esperei pacientemente até que tudo estivesse pronto.

Depois de mais algumas horas,quer dizer,eu nem mesmo sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia se passado,apenas que tinha demorado tempo suficiente para que minha inquietude voltasse.

- Acabamos!- Alice exclamou satisfeita,terminando de colocar o véu sobre minha cabeça.

- Será a noiva mais esplendida que essa cidade já viu! - Esme disse emocionada pegando carinhosamente minhas mãos,e dando mais uma pequena olhada em meu vestido.

- Obrigada.- Agradeci com a voz trêmula,já não conseguindo esconder o estava chegando a hora e não haveria mais escolhas ou planos a serem executados,a não ser me entregar ao inevitável.

- Querida,iremos nos trocar agora,Lucy ficará aqui para lhe ajudar no que for.- assenti e lancei um sorrisinho confiante a ela.

- Então vamos mamãe ou então nos atrasaremos..- Alice comentou puxando Esme pelo braço fora do quarto.

Me virei de imediato perante o espelho,observando atentamente meu reflexo.Não pude deixar de sorrir,Alice e Esme haviam feito um ótimo trabalho.A pintura ao redor de meus olhos,fazia contraste com a cor dos mesmo,dando a eles um brilho intenso.A coloração em minhas bochechas também se realçavam com a cor de minha pele,que estava ainda mais clara devido a camada de pó de de meus cabelos estavam presos,fazendo com que a outra parte caísse graciosamente por meus ombros e por ultimo meu vestido que se moldava em meu corpo com extrema perfeição.

Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem,era exatamente como eu sonhava estar no dia de meu casamento;entrando acompanhada de meu pai na capela rumo ao meu verdadeiro era tarde,pois já era hora de acordar dos sonhos e partir para minha dolorosa realidade.

Fui interrompida de meus pensamentos por uma mão que pousava docemente sobre meus ombros.

-Se me permite Senhorita,sua avó tem toda a razão,será a mais linda das noivas que a cidade já viu!- Lucy disse sorridente,me fazendo sorrir de volta.

- Obrigada Lucy.

No mesmo instante a porta se abriu num estrondo dando a passagem a minha mãe e tia Rosalie que entravam eufóricas no quarto.

- Oh meu Deus!- tia Rosalie exclamou levando a mão na boca.- Você está tão linda..

Mamãe continuava parada me observando demoradamente,enquanto lágrimas começavam escorrer de seus se aproximou lentamente de mim e tomou minhas mãos,com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Fui invadida por um misto forte de emoções, quase não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas também e retribui o sorriso.

-Minha filha..- minha mãe sussurrou antes de me abraçar fortemente,chorando e soluçando em meu pescoço.

- Ora Bella,não vá amassar o vestido da menina!-Rose a repreendeu,fazendo-a se afastar instantaneamente.

- Tem razão Rose,mas não pude me controlar..- ela disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto.- Você está perfeita,minha filha.

- Obrigada mamãe.- agradeci novamente.

-Senhorita? -Darcy chamou entrando no quarto em seguida,e parando abruptamente no lugar,parecendo fascinada por meu vestido.-Está tão linda!- exclamou emocionada, assim como minha mãe e tia Rosalie.

Darcy e eu éramos muito apegadas,talvez pelo motivo de que ela ajudara mamãe a me criar desde criança.

- Obrigada.- agradeci mais uma vez sorrindo,já estava começando a me cansar de tantos agradecimentos.

Darcy sorriu docemente para mim e então se voltou para mamãe e tia Rosalie.

- Alice disse para as duas irem se trocar imediatamente,pois a celebração irá começar daqui uma hora.

As duas trocaram olhares irritados do típico comportamento de Alice e se retiraram do quarto para se arrumarem.

Darcy e Lucy ficaram comigo no quarto,enquanto o restante de minha família se aprontavam para o todos saíram rumo a capela,restando apenas meu pai que já parecia me esperar ansioso no andar debaixo.

- Está na hora querida,vamos?- Darcy chamou fazendo com que meu coração se descompassasse no peito.

Engoli em seco e assenti saindo do quarto com as duas me lentamente as escadas,enquanto as duas seguravam a calda de meu vestido e caminhei até a figura de meu pai,que me observava estático.

-Você está maravilhosa,minha filha!- ele disse maravilhado,depositando um beijo carinhoso sobre o topo de minha cabeça.

- Obrigada,pai!- agradeci segurando em seu braço,para que ele nos guiasse até a carruagem.

Entramos na carruagem onde o Sr. Louis nos esperava radiante e seguimos rumo a pai parecia mais quieto do que de costume,talvez fosse pelo nervosismo ou talvez ele começasse a se dar conta de que estava prestes a me perder para um desconhecido esperava profundamente que fosse a segunda opção,com a inútil esperança de que o casamento fosse anulado,mas como eu já havia dito antes,já era tarde demais para tal ato.

Desviei meu olhar da paisagem e me virei para meu pai,que continuava a me observar com uma expressão diferente no dor e tristeza em seus olhos e por um breve instante achei que ele fosse impedir o de continuar com o trajeto,mas ele não o fez,apenas colocou sua mão sobre a minha e apertou,sussurrando algo como ``tudo vai dar certo´´.

Chegamos a pequena capela,a qual havia sido escolhida justamente por Jacob por motivos desconhecidos, e desci da carruagem com a ajuda de meu pai. Meu coração batia descompassado no peito,minhas pernas estavam trêmulas e minhas mãos se retorciam em meu colo nervosamente.

Passei meu braço ao redor do braço de meu pai e respirei fundo,tentando criar coragem para seguir adiante.

- Filha? - meu pai chamou cauteloso,me fazendo virar para encará-lo.

- Eu estou com você,tudo vai dar certo!- ele repetiu aquelas palavras,como uma forma de consolação e eu assenti deixando que ele me guiasse dali em diante.

Seguimos por um longo tapete vermelho e assim que meu pés tocaram o ultimo degrau que nos levava a porta da capela,a marcha nupcial começou,fazendo com que todos se virassem para me encarar.

A capela estava inteiramente decorada com rosas vermelhas,velas e tochas douradas,que davam aquele pequeno lugar,um ar de extrema elegância.Vários pares de olhos,me admiravam entrar na igreja acompanhada de meu pai,pessoas que eu nem mesmo conhecia e que deduzi serem da família,amigos ou até mesmo pessoas quem Jacob arranjara para passar por amigos ou familiares.

_Jacob_.

Senti meu coração atrasar uma batida ao deixar meus olhos irem de encontro com aquela figura,que até então eu evitava olhar.

Ele me esperava ao lado do altar,com aqueles mesmo olhos negros e sombrios,seria até tolice esperar qualquer mudança que fosse naquele homem,mas ainda assim havia um brilho diferente e misterioso em seu meio sorriso brincava em seus lábios o deixando ainda mais intimidante do que a ultima vez que eu o vira.

Jacob vestia um fraque preto que marcava perfeitamente sua musculatura definida e apesar de toda a minha repulsa por sua pessoa,não pude deixar de notar o quanto ele era extremamente bonito e provido de elegância.

Desviei meus olhos de sua figura e me concentrei em minha família que sorriam orgulhosos e sorrir de volta,mas tudo que eu conseguia sentir era uma enorme angustia no peito ao me aproximar cada vez mais do altar.

Meu pai depositou um beijo doce nas costas de minha mão e pareceu hesitar antes de me entregar completamente e de bom grado para Jacob,recebendo um olhar de advertência do tomou possessivamente minhas mãos e me conduziu até o altar,fazendo com que meu coração se afundasse no peito e lágrimas de desespero começassem a escorrer por meu rosto.

Nos ajoelhamos diante ao padre para que a celebração começ ver de relance aqueles olhos negros e hostis sobre mim,aquele mesmo sorriso maldoso brincando em seus lábios.

Queria gritar e sair correndo o mais rápido possível dali,mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia que tudo parecia estar errado,alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia para que eu seguisse em frente e desvendasse todos os mistérios que aqueles olhos negros escondiam.

N/A: Hey guys,como vão? Confesso que demorei,pq estava desmotivada a continuar postando aqui,pq pelo o quê me pareceu a fic não teve tanta aceitação assim né? ;~~ Enfim queria agradecer pelo review que recebi...Obrigada , espero que continue acompanhando e que goste dos capítulos que ainda irei postar ;) beeijos

**Capítulo 3 :**

Música para o capítulo:Katy Perry - **Lost**

_I'm out on my own again  
Face down in the porcelain  
Feeling so high but looking so low  
Party favors on the floor  
Group of girls banging on the door  
So many new fair-weather friends ooo..._

Have you ever been so lost  
Known the way and still so lost

Caught in the eye of a hurricane  
Slowly waving goodbye like a pageant parade  
So sick of this town pulling me down  
My mother says I should come back home but  
Can't find the way cause the way is gone  
So if I pray am I just sending words into outer space

Have you ever been so lost  
Known the way and still so lost  
Another night waiting for someone to take me home  
Have you ever been so lost

Is there a light  
Is there a light  
At the end of the road  
I'm pushing everyone away  
'Cause I can't feel this anymore  
Can't feel this anymore

Have you ever been so lost  
Known the way and still so lost  
Another night waiting for someone to take me home  
Have you ever been so lost  
Have you ever been so LOST.

-Cristo vai abençoar o vosso amor conjugal. Ele, que já vos consagrou pelo santo Batismo, vai agora dotar-vos e fortalecer-vos com a graça especial de um novo sacramento para poderdes assumir o dever de mútua e perpétua fidelidade e as demais obrigações do Matrimônio. Diante da Igreja, vou, interrogar-vos sobre as vossas disposições. Jacob Ephraim Black, viestes aqui para celebrar o vosso Matrimônio. É de vossa livre vontade e de todo o coração que pretendeis fazê-lo?

-Sim. – Jacob respondeu prontamente, com um sorriso vitorioso iluminando os traços perfeitos de seu rosto.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen.- o padre continuou dessa vez me fitando atentamente, ao pronunciar as mesmas palavras que pronunciara a Jacob anteriormente. - É de vossa livre vontade e de todo o coração que pretendeis fazê-lo?

O silêncio se alastrou pela pequena capela, todos o pares de olhos ali presentes estavam voltados a mim, inclusive os de Jacob, que já não conseguiam esconder a evidente irritação e frustração presentes neles.

Lembranças borbulhavam em minha cabeça, lembranças dos seus olhares ameaçadores e sombrios, das suas histórias macabras e aterrorizantes. Ousei a imaginar o que aconteceria se o deixasse plantando no altar para correr atrás de uma vida justa, dos meus sonhos. Seria uma atitude tão simples, mas seguida por conseqüências inevitáveis.

-É de vossa livre e espontânea vontade, ? - o padre apressou - me impaciente, trazendo-me de volta a realidade.

-Sim. - murmurei com um fio de voz, observando um sorriso triunfante surgir no rosto de Jacob.

-Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Jacob deu um passo certo em minha direção, envolvendo-me em seus braços fortes e colando seus lábios friamente nos meus, enquanto uma corrente elétrica percorria meu corpo na forma de um arrepio. Ele era _extremamente_ quente.

Não havia dado nem ao menos tempo de compreender o que estava se passando, pois no instante seguinte ele havia se afastado abruptamente, com uma expressão de pura satisfação estampada em seu rosto diabólico.

Minha família sorria esbanjando satisfação e felicidade pela união, apenas meu pai me olhava seriamente. Talvez tivesse se arrependido de entregar sua filha para um desconhecido arrogante como Jacob, mas seja o que fosse, ele já não tinha mais domínios sobre mim.

A festa logo após a cerimônia aconteceu no castelo de minha família. Alice havia cuidado dos mínimos detalhes juntamente com Rose. Elas perambulavam de um lado para o outro com os convidados comentando sobre a linda decoração branca e creme a qual haviam organizado.

Eu já estava cansada de tantos abraços e fingimentos. Queria sair o quanto antes dali e acabar de uma vez com isso. Jacob mantinha aquela mesma máscara de amargura em seu rosto, o que demonstrava claramente que ele também estava farto de tantos cumprimentos.

-A carruagem está a vossa espera senhor! - O cocheiro avisou-o, que abriu um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, antes de se virar para me encarar.

-Está na hora, se despeça rapidamente de todos seus parentes que vou lhe esperar lá fora. - o olhei incrédula. Me despedir rapidamente? Se tratava de minha família, todos com quem eu havia convivido por dezoito anos e os quais eu não sabia quando voltaria a ver.

Olhei ao redor, todos os convidados ainda se apresentavam no casarão e seria no mínimo grosseiro de nossa parte sair anteriormente a eles.

-Não seria prudente de nossa parte partirmos antes de nossos convidados. - o comuniquei sem emoção, desviando meu olhar do seu.

-Não me importo com isso. - ele disse ríspido. - Estou lhe esperando lá fora!

O encarei enraivecida.

-Você nem ao menos irá se despedir dos meus familiares? - perguntei inconformada com sua aspereza.

-Eles são a sua família e não a minha. Você é a única que me diz respeito agora e ninguém mais!

Aquelas palavras me pegaram desprevenida, como um verdadeiro golpe no estômago. As historias que Jenny me contara finalmente faziam completo sentido agora. Não havia outra explicação para um ser tão amargurado como aquele.

Jacob me deu as costas e saiu acompanhado de dois homens porta afora.

Duas lágrimas caíram por minha face sem permissão. Eu nem ao menos havia percebido que chorava._ Acostume-se. _Minha mente parecia falar completamente consciente da vida infernal que estava prestes a começar.

Voltei-me para meu pais, que conversavam animadamente com alguns dos convidados, e fui caminhando lentamente até eles.

-Mãe? - chamei, engolindo as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair.

Ela se virou para me encarar com a alegria transbordando de seus olhos, o que me deu mais forças para não cair em prantos em sua frente. Eu a amava demais para lhe causar qualquer magoa que fosse.

-Vim me despedir. - murmurei abaixando a cabeça para evitar qualquer contato com seus olhos, ela me conhecia perfeitamente bem.

-Oh, mas já? - perguntou me acomodando carinhosamente em seus braços. - Não podem esperar mais, meu anjo?

Meu pai se aproximou de nós, parecendo ter ouvido boa parte da conversa.

-Me desculpem, mas eu realmente preciso ir. - respondi com a voz embargada. Eu não queria sair de seu abraço reconfortante.

-Onde está Jacob? - meu pai perguntou passando os olhos pelo enorme cômodo, afim de encontrá-lo.

-Está na carruagem. - disse. - Deve estar se certificando de que tudo está em sua devida ordem com o cocheiro, para que possamos seguir sem imprevistos pelo caminho. - menti abrindo um leve sorriso no rosto.

Minha mãe sorriu de volta, depositando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça antes de me puxar para outro abraço.

-Eu te amo. - Ela sussurrou com lágrimas brotando de seus lindos olhos castanhos achocolatados.

Desmoronei. Tentei manter meu corpo sob controle ao lhe abraçar com todo meu amor, pois depois de alguns anos de convivência com Jacob, talvez eu me esquecesse do que isso significava.

-Eu também. - respondi baixinho, permitindo enfim que as lagrimas voltassem a cair por meu rosto. - Muito.

Meu pai olhava a cena com um semblante coberto de dor, esperando para receber um abraço logo em seguida.

Soltei do abraço de minha mãe e fui até ele, que me recebeu com o mesmo abraço reconfortante. Ele passou as mãos carinhosamente sobre meus cabelos e me olhou com um sorriso confiante no rosto.

-Você vai ser feliz, assim como eu e sua mãe. - aquilo soou mais como uma promessa do que apenas palavras e, por incrível que pareça, eu queria acreditar. - Jacob a fará feliz.

Sorri sem emoção e assenti, mesmo sabendo que, se tratando de Jacob, aquelas palavras não significavam absolutamente nada.

Abracei Alice, Rose, meus tios e meus avós - que estavam extremamente orgulhosos - e segui rumo a carruagem acompanhada de meus pais.

Jacob conversava com os dois homens irritado, como se lhe dessem alguma ordem a ser cumprida.

-Prometa vir nos visitar sempre que puder? - mamãe perguntou pegando minhas mãos delicadamente.

-Sempre que puder. - repeti depositando um beijo em sua face.

Meu pai me abraçou mais uma vez e me levou até a carruagem sem pronunciar mais uma única palavra. Jacob se afastou dos dois homens, ainda com aquela expressão irritada e se aproximou de nós.

-Vejo que já se despediram!

-Jacob, posso ter um minuto? - meu pai perguntou a ele, que pareceu ponderar por um instante, antes de concordar com desagrado.

Fiquei observando eles se afastarem confusa, tentando imaginar o que meu pai teria para lhe dizer que não pudesse ser dito em minha frente. Mamãe me fez companhia durante alguns minutos, que para mim foram extremamente longos, até eles voltarem.

-Siga em frente Noah. - Jacob ordenou para o cocheiro se acomodando ao meu lado na carruagem.

Acenei uma ultima vez para meus pais, que se encontravam abraçados, e fiquei observando enquanto o castelo ficava cada vez mais distante de minha vista. Era doloroso demais, eu me sentia completamente perdida e sem chão.

Jacob manteve-se o tempo inteiro reservado ao meu lado e eu também não ousava a pronunciar-lhe uma única palavra. por mais que a curiosidade em relação a sua conversa com meu pai fosse enorme.

O cocheiro agora entrava numa floresta lúgubre coberta por um névoa densa e cinzenta, com um ar terrivelmente ameaçador. Eu sabia perfeitamente que não haviam casas por lá, pois era distante da cidade e completamente isolado de tudo.

Conforme a carruagem se infiltrava dentro daquelas vastas planícies, um enorme casarão foi surgindo, me deixando imensamente abobalhada com a visão.

Ele era belíssimo como aquelas mansões medievais, enormes e clássicas. Seria extremamente perfeito se suas cores não fossem escuras, de um tom negro e cinza completamente sem vida.

A névoa úmida se espalhava ao seu redor, parecendo envolver o casarão numa aziaga coreografia, enquanto aquela nuvem esbranquiçada rodopiava a sua volta como um manto fantasmagórico.

Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo e levei meus olhos cautelosamente até _ele. _Jacob permanecia quieto, olhando fixamente para o casarão, sem expressar nenhum tipo de emoção. Seus olhos negros pareciam viajar para algum lugar distante e seus lábios grossos formavam uma linha reta.

Era incrível como toda aquela paisagem combinava imensamente com ele. Tão sombria, tão misteriosa.

-Não se cansa de me olhar? - perguntou roucamente, me fazendo sobressaltar assustada.

-E-eu não estava te olhando. - menti desviando rapidamente meus olhos do seu. - Estava observando o casarão.

Ele sorriu torto e se virou novamente para fitar a floresta.

Dois homens abriram o enorme portão de ferro dando passagem à carruagem. Forcei meus olhos até eles, pareciam os mesmo com que Jacob estava acompanhado na festa. Mas como eles haviam chegado tão rápido ali, antes mesmo de nós?

Os dois homens eram extremamente altos, de pele avermelhada assim como a de Jacob e mantinham aquele mesmo olhar, aquela mesma amargura. Me encolhi amedrontada e submersa em diversos pensamentos sobre profanidades, enquanto o cocheiro se aproximava mais de minha futura casa.

_Futura casa. _Soava um tanto quanto estranho.

A carruagem parou e Jacob desceu primeiramente, estendendo sua mão até mim. Hesitei, permitindo que meus olhos analisassem o casarão com mais clareza.

Duas estatuas talhadas em alguma espécie de pedra negra se encontravam uma a cada lado da porta principal. E se não fosse por seus semblantes cobertos por medo e desespero, aquelas obras de arte seriam incrivelmente fascinantes.

Estendi minha mão trêmula até a sua, percebendo que seus olhos negros analisavam atentamente cada expressão que se passava por meu rosto pálido.

A diferença de temperatura entre nossos corpos, fez com que novos calafrios e arrepios agourentos passassem por mim.

-Você está tão... _quente_! - observei olhando para nossas mãos, esperando que ele pudesse me dar alguma explicação, porém ele se afastou de imediato, ignorando meu comentário por completo.

-Descarregue as malas, Noah! - ordenou ao cocheiro que assentiu de imediato.

A dobradiça da porta principal soou alto, fazendo com que me virasse alarmada para aquela direção. Um criado havia aberto a porta dando passagem a nós até o espaçoso cômodo.

Jacob me guiou para dentro, fazendo com que vários criados aparecessem e se posicionassem a nossa frente.

-Está é minha esposa, Renesmee Cullen. - ele disse friamente, os encarando com superioridade. - A partir de agora irão servi-la como se estivessem servindo a mim, e a tratá-la com o devido respeito.

Os criados assentiram, lançando-me olhares pesarosos, antes de se retiraram brevemente dali e voltarem aos seus afazeres. Apenas uma criada continuava a nossa frente e ela sorria docemente para mim.

Sorri de volta, ela estranhamente me passava um certa sensação de tranqüilidade.

-Soraya, acomode-a em meu quarto. - ele ordenou voltando seu olhar até mim. - Essa casa lhe pertence de agora em diante, porém existem restrições a serem seguidas.

-Que tipo de restrições? - perguntei confusa, desviando meu olhar até a criada. Eu ainda não me acostumara com as sensações estranhas que o seu olhar sombrio me proporcionava.

-O último andar do casarão é inteiramente proibido!

-O que tem lá? - perguntei antes mesmo que pudesse me conter.

-É PROIBIDO. - ele gritou, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse assustada. - você _nunca _deverá ir até lá, entendido? - ele continuou mais controlado dessa vez, percebendo o meu olhar de espanto.

Assenti, engolindo em seco.

-Ótimo... eu preciso sair, resolver alguns assuntos. - ele comentou se aproximando de mim, até que seus dedos tocassem meu rosto, me incentivando a fitá-lo. - Prometo que estarei aqui antes mesmo que se dê por minha falta. - para depois acrescentar com um sorriso extremamente maldoso nos lábios. - Pois ainda preciso garantir os meus _direitos_ como marido.

E então se afastou prontamente, me deixando completamente paralisada ali, como se meus pés tivessem criados raízes no chão.

-Venha comigo, querida... - a criada de cabelos grisalhos e aparência simpática, pediu se direcionando até um corredor escuro. - Vou lhe mostrar seu novo quarto.

A segui tropeçando em meus próprios pés, enquanto observava cada detalhe ao meu redor. Era tudo tão _estranho_.

O casarão era muito quieto, transformando o eco das paredes vazias num som alto e completamente ameaçador. Soraya me conduziu pelo corredor gélido até a uma escada de formato espiral. O castiçal que ela carregava, irradiando pouca luminosidade, mal adiantava para que fosse possível enxergar os degraus por onde passávamos.

Paramos diante de uma enorme porta de madeira maciça. Soraya a abriu e fez um sinal para que eu pudesse entrar.

O cômodo era exageradamente grande e lindo, apesar de ser repletamente vazio. Havia apenas uma enorme cama de casal, um espelho grandioso pendurado na parede e uma lareira acessa, onde o fogo baixo tampouco servia para oferecer calor e conforto.

Me virei para o espelho observando minha imagem em seu reflexo. Nem mesmo a maquiagem impecavelmente perfeita conseguia esconder a palidez excessiva de meu rosto naquele momento, a ponto de quase se misturar com o tom branco de meu vestido de noiva. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão amedrontada e insegura em toda a minha vida.

-Deseja que eu lhe sirva algo, senhora? - Soraya perguntou me fitando sorridente.

Fiquei me perguntando se aquilo tudo era mera encenação ou se ela realmente era feliz trabalhando para um ser como meu... _marido_, mas a segunda opção era um tanto quanto improvável.

-Na verdade sim, será que poderia me ajudar com o vestido? - perguntei gentilmente, vendo o sorriso se alargar por seu rosto.

-Oh, claro!

E no mesmo instante ela já se encontrava ao meu lado, desfazendo todos aqueles trançados complexos agilmente com os dedos, me ajudando retirar peça por peça.

-Se me permite dizer, o Sr. Black tem sorte por ter se casado com uma moça tão graciosa e bela como a senhora! - ela exclamou feliz, me ajudando a retirar as presilhas de meu cabelo agora.

Abri um pequeno sorriso no rosto, suspirando em seguida.

-E-ele me parece uma pessoa tão fria. - comentei a olhando pelo espelho e vendo que aquele sorriso permanecia em seu rosto.

-É, ele pode ter esse jeito difícil, mas no fundo é uma ótima pessoa... me lembra muito o pai!

-Você conheceu o pai dele? – perguntei, já não conseguindo esconder a evidente curiosidade por meu rosto.

-Sim, eu trabalho para sua família há muitos anos, minha jovem! - ela disse soltando as últimas presilhas de meu cabelo. - Prontinho!

-Você o conheceu ainda quando garoto? - continuei tentando prolongar o assunto, afim de descobrir mais coisas sobre ele.

-Sim, era um lindo garoto, esperto e sorridente. - ela continuou com os olhos distantes, parecendo se recordar do passado. Mas espera... sorridente? Eu não conseguia imaginá-lo dessa forma. - É uma pena que...

Ela parou no meio da frase e me olhou como se pedisse desculpas.

-Me desculpe, tenho a língua solta. Na certa devo estar lhe incomodando com meus falatórios.

-Não, não está! - respondi euforicamente de forma que ela continuasse a falar. - Continue,por favor..

-Eu não sei se devo... - ela concluiu fechando o sorriso em seu rosto pela primeira vez desde que cheguei e me encarou aflita. - Talvez deva esperar que ele mesmo lhe conte!

-Ele não me contaria. - disse desesperançosa.

-Por que diz isso? - ela perguntou abrindo aquele mesmo sorriso gentil em seu rosto. - Sabe, Jacob não é um homem ruim como todos o julgam. É claro que ele já passou por muitas... _dificuldades_ em sua vida.

-Que tipo de dificuldades são essas? - era exatamente o ponto que eu queria chegar.

Soraya não respondeu, apenas desviou seus olhos até a janela e suspirou baixinho. E se não fosse por uma batida na porta, tenho absoluta certeza de que alguma coisa ela me deixaria escapar.

-Olá Noah, entre! - ela disse dando passagem ao cocheiro, que trazia minha mala consigo.

-Com licença. - pediu entrando e depositando cuidadosamente minha mala sobre a cama. - Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Senhora? - perguntou levantando seu olhar timidamente até mim.

-Não, obrigada! - agradeci abrindo um pequeno sorriso em meu rosto e fiquei o observando sair pela porta.

-Não ligue para Noah, ele é um tanto tímido! - Soraya falou se direcionando até a minha mala. - Posso lhe ajudar com as roupas?

-Claro. - concordei de imediato. Estava mesmo cansada e precisava que alguém me ajudasse com aquele tanto de roupas.

-Veja só! - exclamou ela retirando um pequeno porta retrato da mala. - São seus pais?

Assenti indo me sentar ao seu lado na cama.

-E essa pequenina aqui. - disse apontando para a garotinha que sorria alegremente na foto. - Sou eu!

-Mas que graça, tão bela desde pequena. - não pude deixar de sorrir. Soraya era mesmo um amor de pessoa, o que me deixou mais relaxada do que antes.

-Soraya? - a chamei tocando docemente em sua mão. - Será que pode me responder apenas uma única coisa?

Ela me olhou confusa por alguns instantes e então assentiu.

-Claro, do que se trata?

-Jacob. - sussurrei sentindo o nervosismo se aflorar de meu corpo. - Porque ele não quer que eu vá até o terceiro andar do casarão? - indaguei mordendo o lábio inferior apreensiva.

-Não posso lhe dizer! - declarou de imediato, baixando seus olhos.

-Por favor? - implorei vendo que ela não cederia tão fácil. - Teria alguma coisa haver sobre as histórias?

-Que histórias? - ela perguntou curiosa erguendo seu olhar até mim novamente.

- Dizem que e-ele é o mau encarnado, que entregou sua alma ao... _demônio_!

-SHHHHHH - ela colocou sua mão sobre minha boca imediatamente. - não repita isso novamente, não nesse quarto. - então ela se aproximou para sussurrar - As paredes aqui parecem ter ouvidos!

-Então é mesmo verdade? - sussurrei de volta a encarando assustada.

-Mas é claro que não!

-Então porque ele é tão sombrio? É como se fosse desprovido de quaisquer sentimentos... será que ele nunca irá mudar?

-Talvez você possa me responder isso mais tarde! - exclamou sorridente, me deixando completamente confusa. - Ninguém nesses últimos anos conseguiu convencer Jacob a arrumar uma esposa, por mais que tentássemos ele se recusava a se casar... foi então que você apareceu e mudou tudo!

-Foi ele quem me escolheu? - perguntei extremamente confusa. - Pensei que fossemos prometidos desde crianças!

-E são. - disse-me ela, embaralhando ainda mais minha cabeça. - Preciso ir, já já Jacob há de voltar.

-Amanhã volto para terminar de lhe ajudar com a roupa. Descanse agora.

-Tudo bem. - concordei estranhando aquela sua reação repentina. Será que havia dito algo errado?

Assim que Soraya saiu, a angústia e o medo voltaram a se apossar de meu corpo. Passei meus olhos mais uma vez por aquele cômodo desconhecido e fui até minha mala.

"_Não há o que temer" _pensei comigo tentando afastar aqueles sentimentos ruins_._

Peguei a maior camisola que encontrei e a vesti rapidamente, pronta para me deitar na cama.

O silêncio era ainda mais atordoante do que toda aquela aparência esquizofrênica da casa. O quarto estava escuro, assustador. Pingos de chuva, começavam a cair do lado de fora, de maneira forte e constante, castigando as vidraças daquele enorme cômodo.

Passei os braços sobre meu corpo, devido a brisa gélida que adentrava ali e resolvi ir até o banheiro retirar todos os resíduos de maquiagem que se encontravam por meu rosto, mas desisti assim que um relâmpago partiu os céus.

Sombras se projetavam nas paredes cinzas e o único barulho audível eram os trovões violentos que abalavam o chão e estremeciam os vidros da janela.

Deitei rapidamente na cama e puxei todos os cobertores possíveis para cima de mim, fechando fortemente meus olhos enquanto pedia baixinho a Deus que desse um fim a todas aquelas sensações estranhas que estavam a me consumir por dentro.

**Tradução:**

Eu estou fora de mim mesma novamente  
Rosto pra baixo na porcelana  
Me sentindo tão feliz, mas parecendo tão pra baixo  
Partindo favores no chão  
Grupo de meninas soqueando a porta  
Tantos novos amigos meteorológicos, oooh

Você já esteve tão perdido ?  
Conhecia o caminho e mesmo assim se perdeu ?

Preso no olho de um furacão  
Acenando lentamente como uma parada de representação histórica  
Tão cansada dessa cidade me puxando pra baixo  
Minha mãe diz que eu devo voltar pra casa, mas  
Eu não consigo achar o caminho, pois ele se foi  
Então se eu rezar eu só estarei enviando palavras pro espaço exterior

Você já esteve tão perdido ?  
Conhecia o caminho e mesmo assim se perdeu ?  
Outra noite esperando alguém pra me levar pra casa  
Você sempre esteve tão perdido

Existe uma luz  
Existe uma luz  
No fim da estrada  
Eu estou empurrando todos por aí  
Porque eu não posso mais sentir isto  
Não posso mais sentir isto

Você já esteve tão perdido ?  
Conhecia o caminho e mesmo assim se perdeu ?  
Outra noite esperando alguém pra me levar pra casa  
Você já esteve tão perdido ?  
Você já esteve tão perdido ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 :**

Música para o capítulo:Katy Perry - **Lost**

- Cristo vai abençoar o vosso amor conjugal. Ele, que já vos consagrou pelo santo Batismo, vai agora dotar-vos e fortalecer-vos com a graça especial de um novo sacramento para poderdes assumir o dever de mútua e perpétua fidelidade e as demais obrigações do Matrimônio. Diante da Igreja, vou, interrogar-vos sobre as vossas disposições. Jacob Ephraim Black, viestes aqui para celebrar o vosso Matrimônio. É de vossa livre vontade e de todo o coração que pretendeis fazê-lo?

-Sim. – Jacob respondeu prontamente, com um sorriso vitorioso iluminando os traços perfeitos de seu rosto.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen.- o padre continuou dessa vez me fitando atentamente, ao pronunciar as mesmas palavras que pronunciara a Jacob anteriormente. - É de vossa livre vontade e de todo o coração que pretendeis fazê-lo?

O silêncio se alastrou pela pequena capela, todos o pares de olhos ali presentes estavam voltados a mim, inclusive os de Jacob, que já não conseguiam esconder a evidente irritação e frustração presentes neles.

Lembranças borbulhavam em minha cabeça, lembranças dos seus olhares ameaçadores e sombrios, das suas histórias macabras e aterrorizantes. Ousei a imaginar o que aconteceria se o deixasse plantando no altar para correr atrás de uma vida justa, dos meus sonhos. Seria uma atitude tão simples, mas seguida por conseqüências inevitáveis.

- É de vossa livre e espontânea vontade, ? - o padre apressou - me impaciente, trazendo-me de volta a realidade.

- Sim. - murmurei com um fio de voz, observando um sorriso triunfante surgir no rosto de Jacob.

- Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Jacob deu um passo certo em minha direção, envolvendo-me em seus braços fortes e colando seus lábios friamente nos meus, enquanto uma corrente elétrica percorria meu corpo na forma de um arrepio. Ele era _extremamente_ quente.

Não havia dado nem ao menos tempo de compreender o que estava se passando, pois no instante seguinte ele havia se afastado abruptamente, com uma expressão de pura satisfação estampada em seu rosto diabólico.

Minha família sorria esbanjando satisfação e felicidade pela união, apenas meu pai me olhava seriamente. Talvez tivesse se arrependido de entregar sua filha para um desconhecido arrogante como Jacob, mas seja o que fosse, ele já não tinha mais domínios sobre mim.

A festa logo após a cerimônia aconteceu no castelo de minha família. Alice havia cuidado dos mínimos detalhes juntamente com Rose. Elas perambulavam de um lado para o outro com os convidados comentando sobre a linda decoração branca e creme a qual haviam organizado.

Eu já estava cansada de tantos abraços e fingimentos. Queria sair o quanto antes dali e acabar de uma vez com isso. Jacob mantinha aquela mesma máscara de amargura em seu rosto, o que demonstrava claramente que ele também estava farto de tantos cumprimentos.

- A carruagem está a vossa espera senhor! - O cocheiro avisou-o, que abriu um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, antes de se virar para me encarar.

- Está na hora, se despeça rapidamente de todos seus parentes que vou lhe esperar lá fora. - o olhei incrédula. Me despedir rapidamente? Se tratava de minha família, todos com quem eu havia convivido por dezoito anos e os quais eu não sabia quando voltaria a ver.

Olhei ao redor, todos os convidados ainda se apresentavam no casarão e seria no mínimo grosseiro de nossa parte sair anteriormente a eles.

- Não seria prudente de nossa parte partirmos antes de nossos convidados. - o comuniquei sem emoção, desviando meu olhar do seu.

- Não me importo com isso. - ele disse ríspido. - Estou lhe esperando lá fora!

O encarei enraivecida.

-Você nem ao menos irá se despedir dos meus familiares? - perguntei inconformada com sua aspereza.

-Eles são a sua família e não a minha. Você é a única que me diz respeito agora e ninguém mais!

Aquelas palavras me pegaram desprevenida, como um verdadeiro golpe no estômago. As historias que Jenny me contara finalmente faziam completo sentido agora. Não havia outra explicação para um ser tão amargurado como aquele.

Jacob me deu as costas e saiu acompanhado de dois homens porta afora.

Duas lágrimas caíram por minha face sem permissão. Eu nem ao menos havia percebido que chorava._ Acostume-se. _Minha mente parecia falar completamente consciente da vida infernal que estava prestes a começar.

Voltei-me para meu pais, que conversavam animadamente com alguns dos convidados, e fui caminhando lentamente até eles.

-Mãe? - chamei, engolindo as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair.

Ela se virou para me encarar com a alegria transbordando de seus olhos, o que me deu mais forças para não cair em prantos em sua frente. Eu a amava demais para lhe causar qualquer magoa que fosse.

-Vim me despedir. - murmurei abaixando a cabeça para evitar qualquer contato com seus olhos, ela me conhecia perfeitamente bem.

- Oh, mas já? - perguntou me acomodando carinhosamente em seus braços. - Não podem esperar mais, meu anjo?

Meu pai se aproximou de nós, parecendo ter ouvido boa parte da conversa.

- Me desculpem, mas eu realmente preciso ir. - respondi com a voz embargada. Eu não queria sair de seu abraço reconfortante.

- Onde está Jacob? - meu pai perguntou passando os olhos pelo enorme cômodo, afim de encontrá-lo.

- Está na carruagem. - disse. - Deve estar se certificando de que tudo está em sua devida ordem com o cocheiro, para que possamos seguir sem imprevistos pelo caminho. - menti abrindo um leve sorriso no rosto.

Minha mãe sorriu de volta, depositando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça antes de me puxar para outro abraço.

- Eu te amo. - Ela sussurrou com lágrimas brotando de seus lindos olhos castanhos achocolatados.

Desmoronei. Tentei manter meu corpo sob controle ao lhe abraçar com todo meu amor, pois depois de alguns anos de convivência com Jacob, talvez eu me esquecesse do que isso significava.

-Eu também. - respondi baixinho, permitindo enfim que as lagrimas voltassem a cair por meu rosto. - Muito.

Meu pai olhava a cena com um semblante coberto de dor, esperando para receber um abraço logo em seguida.

Soltei do abraço de minha mãe e fui até ele, que me recebeu com o mesmo abraço reconfortante. Ele passou as mãos carinhosamente sobre meus cabelos e me olhou com um sorriso confiante no rosto.

-Você vai ser feliz, assim como eu e sua mãe. - aquilo soou mais como uma promessa do que apenas palavras e, por incrível que pareça, eu queria acreditar. - Jacob a fará feliz.

Sorri sem emoção e assenti, mesmo sabendo que, se tratando de Jacob, aquelas palavras não significavam absolutamente nada.

Abracei Alice, Rose, meus tios e meus avós - que estavam extremamente orgulhosos - e segui rumo a carruagem acompanhada de meus pais.

Jacob conversava com os dois homens irritado, como se lhe dessem alguma ordem a ser cumprida.

- Prometa vir nos visitar sempre que puder? - mamãe perguntou pegando minhas mãos delicadamente.

- Sempre que puder. - repeti depositando um beijo em sua face.

Meu pai me abraçou mais uma vez e me levou até a carruagem sem pronunciar mais uma única palavra. Jacob se afastou dos dois homens, ainda com aquela expressão irritada e se aproximou de nós.

-Vejo que já se despediram!

- Jacob, posso ter um minuto? - meu pai perguntou a ele, que pareceu ponderar por um instante, antes de concordar com desagrado.

Fiquei observando eles se afastarem confusa, tentando imaginar o que meu pai teria para lhe dizer que não pudesse ser dito em minha frente. Mamãe me fez companhia durante alguns minutos, que para mim foram extremamente longos, até eles voltarem.

-Siga em frente Noah. - Jacob ordenou para o cocheiro se acomodando ao meu lado na carruagem.

Acenei uma ultima vez para meus pais, que se encontravam abraçados, e fiquei observando enquanto o castelo ficava cada vez mais distante de minha vista. Era doloroso demais, eu me sentia completamente perdida e sem chão.

Jacob manteve-se o tempo inteiro reservado ao meu lado e eu também não ousava a pronunciar-lhe uma única palavra. por mais que a curiosidade em relação a sua conversa com meu pai fosse enorme.

O cocheiro agora entrava numa floresta lúgubre coberta por um névoa densa e cinzenta, com um ar terrivelmente ameaçador. Eu sabia perfeitamente que não haviam casas por lá, pois era distante da cidade e completamente isolado de tudo.

Conforme a carruagem se infiltrava dentro daquelas vastas planícies, um enorme casarão foi surgindo, me deixando imensamente abobalhada com a visão.

Ele era belíssimo como aquelas mansões medievais, enormes e clássicas. Seria extremamente perfeito se suas cores não fossem escuras, de um tom negro e cinza completamente sem vida.

A névoa úmida se espalhava ao seu redor, parecendo envolver o casarão numa aziaga coreografia, enquanto aquela nuvem esbranquiçada rodopiava a sua volta como um manto fantasmagórico.

Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo e levei meus olhos cautelosamente até _ele. _Jacob permanecia quieto, olhando fixamente para o casarão, sem expressar nenhum tipo de emoção. Seus olhos negros pareciam viajar para algum lugar distante e seus lábios grossos formavam uma linha reta.

Era incrível como toda aquela paisagem combinava imensamente com ele. Tão sombria, tão misteriosa.

-Não se cansa de me olhar? - perguntou roucamente, me fazendo sobressaltar assustada.

-E-eu não estava te olhando. - menti desviando rapidamente meus olhos do seu. - Estava observando o casarão.

Ele sorriu torto e se virou novamente para fitar a floresta.

Dois homens abriram o enorme portão de ferro dando passagem à carruagem. Forcei meus olhos até eles, pareciam os mesmo com que Jacob estava acompanhado na festa. Mas como eles haviam chegado tão rápido ali, antes mesmo de nós?

Os dois homens eram extremamente altos, de pele avermelhada assim como a de Jacob e mantinham aquele mesmo olhar, aquela mesma amargura. Me encolhi amedrontada e submersa em diversos pensamentos sobre profanidades, enquanto o cocheiro se aproximava mais de minha futura casa.

_Futura casa. _Soava um tanto quanto estranho.

A carruagem parou e Jacob desceu primeiramente, estendendo sua mão até mim. Hesitei, permitindo que meus olhos analisassem o casarão com mais clareza.

Duas estatuas talhadas em alguma espécie de pedra negra se encontravam uma a cada lado da porta principal. E se não fosse por seus semblantes cobertos por medo e desespero, aquelas obras de arte seriam incrivelmente fascinantes.

Estendi minha mão trêmula até a sua, percebendo que seus olhos negros analisavam atentamente cada expressão que se passava por meu rosto pálido.

A diferença de temperatura entre nossos corpos, fez com que novos calafrios e arrepios agourentos passassem por mim.

-Você está tão... _quente_! - observei olhando para nossas mãos, esperando que ele pudesse me dar alguma explicação, porém ele se afastou de imediato, ignorando meu comentário por completo.

-Descarregue as malas, Noah! - ordenou ao cocheiro que assentiu de imediato.

A dobradiça da porta principal soou alto, fazendo com que me virasse alarmada para aquela direção. Um criado havia aberto a porta dando passagem a nós até o espaçoso cômodo.

Jacob me guiou para dentro, fazendo com que vários criados aparecessem e se posicionassem a nossa frente.

-Está é minha esposa, Renesmee Cullen. - ele disse friamente, os encarando com superioridade. - A partir de agora irão servi-la como se estivessem servindo a mim, e a tratá-la com o devido respeito.

Os criados assentiram, lançando-me olhares pesarosos, antes de se retiraram brevemente dali e voltarem aos seus afazeres. Apenas uma criada continuava a nossa frente e ela sorria docemente para mim.

Sorri de volta, ela estranhamente me passava um certa sensação de tranqüilidade.

- Soraya, acomode-a em meu quarto. - ele ordenou voltando seu olhar até mim. - Essa casa lhe pertence de agora em diante, porém existem restrições a serem seguidas.

- Que tipo de restrições? - perguntei confusa, desviando meu olhar até a criada. Eu ainda não me acostumara com as sensações estranhas que o seu olhar sombrio me proporcionava.

- O último andar do casarão é inteiramente proibido!

- O que tem lá? - perguntei antes mesmo que pudesse me conter.

-É PROIBIDO! - ele gritou, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse assustada. - você _nunca _deverá ir até lá, entendido? - ele continuou mais controlado dessa vez, percebendo o meu olhar de espanto.

Assenti, engolindo em seco.

- Ótimo... eu preciso sair, resolver alguns assuntos. - ele comentou se aproximando de mim, até que seus dedos tocassem meu rosto, me incentivando a fitá-lo. - Prometo que estarei aqui antes mesmo que se dê por minha falta. - para depois acrescentar com um sorriso extremamente maldoso nos lábios. - Pois ainda preciso garantir os meus _direitos_ como marido.

E então se afastou prontamente, me deixando completamente paralisada ali, como se meus pés tivessem criados raízes no chão.

- Venha comigo, querida... - a criada de cabelos grisalhos e aparência simpática, pediu se direcionando até um corredor escuro. - Vou lhe mostrar seu novo quarto.

A segui tropeçando em meus próprios pés, enquanto observava cada detalhe ao meu redor. Era tudo tão _estranho_.

O casarão era muito quieto, transformando o eco das paredes vazias num som alto e completamente ameaçador. Soraya me conduziu pelo corredor gélido até a uma escada de formato espiral. O castiçal que ela carregava, irradiando pouca luminosidade, mal adiantava para que fosse possível enxergar os degraus por onde passávamos.

Paramos diante de uma enorme porta de madeira maciça. Soraya a abriu e fez um sinal para que eu pudesse entrar.

O cômodo era exageradamente grande e lindo, apesar de ser repletamente vazio. Havia apenas uma enorme cama de casal, um espelho grandioso pendurado na parede e uma lareira acessa, onde o fogo baixo tampouco servia para oferecer calor e conforto.

Me virei para o espelho observando minha imagem em seu reflexo. Nem mesmo a maquiagem impecavelmente perfeita conseguia esconder a palidez excessiva de meu rosto naquele momento, a ponto de quase se misturar com o tom branco de meu vestido de noiva. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão amedrontada e insegura em toda a minha vida.

- Deseja que eu lhe sirva algo, senhora? - Soraya perguntou me fitando sorridente.

Fiquei me perguntando se aquilo tudo era mera encenação ou se ela realmente era feliz trabalhando para um ser como meu... _marido_, mas a segunda opção era um tanto quanto improvável.

- Na verdade sim, será que poderia me ajudar com o vestido? - perguntei gentilmente, vendo o sorriso se alargar por seu rosto.

- Oh, claro!

E no mesmo instante ela já se encontrava ao meu lado, desfazendo todos aqueles trançados complexos agilmente com os dedos, me ajudando retirar peça por peça.

- Se me permite dizer, o Sr. Black tem sorte por ter se casado com uma moça tão graciosa e bela como a senhora! - ela exclamou feliz, me ajudando a retirar as presilhas de meu cabelo agora.

Abri um pequeno sorriso no rosto, suspirando em seguida.

- E-ele me parece uma pessoa tão fria. - comentei a olhando pelo espelho e vendo que aquele sorriso permanecia em seu rosto.

-É, ele pode ter esse jeito difícil, mas no fundo é uma ótima pessoa... me lembra muito o pai!

-Você conheceu o pai dele? – perguntei, já não conseguindo esconder a evidente curiosidade por meu rosto.

-Sim, eu trabalho para sua família há muitos anos, minha jovem! - ela disse soltando as últimas presilhas de meu cabelo. - Prontinho!

-Você o conheceu ainda quando garoto? - continuei tentando prolongar o assunto, afim de descobrir mais coisas sobre ele.

-Sim, era um lindo garoto, esperto e sorridente. - ela continuou com os olhos distantes, parecendo se recordar do passado. Mas espera... sorridente? Eu não conseguia imaginá-lo dessa forma. - É uma pena que...

Ela parou no meio da frase e me olhou como se pedisse desculpas.

-Me desculpe, tenho a língua solta. Na certa devo estar lhe incomodando com meus falatórios.

-Não, não está! - respondi euforicamente de forma que ela continuasse a falar. - Continue,por favor..

-Eu não sei se devo... - ela concluiu fechando o sorriso em seu rosto pela primeira vez desde que cheguei e me encarou aflita. - Talvez deva esperar que ele mesmo lhe conte!

-Ele não me contaria. - disse desesperançosa.

-Por que diz isso? - ela perguntou abrindo aquele mesmo sorriso gentil em seu rosto. - Sabe, Jacob não é um homem ruim como todos o julgam. É claro que ele já passou por muitas... _dificuldades_ em sua vida.

-Que tipo de dificuldades são essas? - era exatamente o ponto que eu queria chegar.

Soraya não respondeu, apenas desviou seus olhos até a janela e suspirou baixinho. E se não fosse por uma batida na porta, tenho absoluta certeza de que alguma coisa ela me deixaria escapar.

-Olá Noah, entre! - ela disse dando passagem ao cocheiro,quando já me encontrava devidamente vestida.

- Com licença. - pediu entrando e depositando cuidadosamente minha mala sobre a cama. - Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Senhora? - perguntou levantando seu olhar timidamente até mim.

- Não, obrigada! - agradeci abrindo um pequeno sorriso em meu rosto e fiquei o observando sair pela porta.

-Não ligue para Noah, ele é um tanto tímido! - Soraya falou se direcionando até a minha mala. - Posso lhe ajudar com as roupas?

-Claro. - concordei de imediato. Estava mesmo cansada e precisava que alguém me ajudasse com aquele tanto de roupas.

-Veja só! - exclamou ela retirando um pequeno porta retrato da mala. - São seus pais?

Assenti indo me sentar ao seu lado na cama.

-E essa pequenina aqui. - disse apontando para a garotinha que sorria alegremente na foto. - Sou eu!

-Mas que graça, tão bela desde pequena. - não pude deixar de sorrir. Soraya era mesmo um amor de pessoa, o que me deixou mais relaxada do que antes.

-Soraya? - a chamei tocando docemente em sua mão. - Será que pode me responder apenas uma única coisa?

Ela me olhou confusa por alguns instantes e então assentiu.

- Claro, do que se trata?

- Jacob. - sussurrei sentindo o nervosismo se aflorar de meu corpo. - Porque ele não quer que eu vá até o terceiro andar do casarão? - indaguei mordendo o lábio inferior apreensiva.

-Não posso lhe dizer! - declarou de imediato, baixando seus olhos.

- Por favor? - implorei vendo que ela não cederia tão fácil. - Teria alguma coisa haver sobre as histórias?

-Que histórias? - ela perguntou curiosa erguendo seu olhar até mim novamente.

- Dizem que e-ele é o mau encarnado, que entregou sua alma ao... _demônio_!

-SHHHHHH - ela colocou sua mão sobre minha boca imediatamente. - não repita isso novamente, não nesse quarto. - então ela se aproximou para sussurrar - As paredes aqui parecem ter ouvidos!

-Então é mesmo verdade? - sussurrei de volta a encarando assustada.

-Mas é claro que não!

-Então porque ele é tão sombrio? É como se fosse desprovido de quaisquer sentimentos... será que ele nunca irá mudar?

-Talvez você possa me responder isso mais tarde! - exclamou sorridente, me deixando completamente confusa. - Ninguém nesses últimos anos conseguiu convencer Jacob a arrumar uma esposa, por mais que tentássemos ele se recusava a se casar... foi então que você apareceu e mudou tudo!

-Foi ele quem me escolheu? - perguntei extremamente confusa. - Pensei que fossemos prometidos desde crianças!

-E são. - disse-me ela, embaralhando ainda mais minha cabeça. - Preciso ir, já já Jacob há de voltar.

-Amanhã volto para terminar de lhe ajudar com a roupa. Descanse agora.

-Tudo bem. - concordei estranhando aquela sua reação repentina. Será que havia dito algo errado?

Assim que Soraya saiu, a angústia e o medo voltaram a se apossar de meu corpo. Passei meus olhos mais uma vez por aquele cômodo desconhecido e fui até minha mala.

"_Não há o que temer" _pensei comigo tentando afastar aqueles sentimentos ruins_._

Peguei a maior camisola que encontrei e a vesti rapidamente, pronta para me deitar na cama.

O silêncio era ainda mais atordoante do que toda aquela aparência esquizofrênica da casa. O quarto estava escuro, assustador. Pingos de chuva, começavam a cair do lado de fora, de maneira forte e constante, castigando as vidraças daquele enorme cômodo.

Passei os braços sobre meu corpo, devido a brisa gélida que adentrava ali e resolvi ir até o banheiro retirar todos os resíduos de maquiagem que se encontravam por meu rosto, mas desisti assim que um relâmpago partiu os céus.

Sombras se projetavam nas paredes cinzas e o único barulho audível eram os trovões violentos que abalavam o chão e estremeciam os vidros da janela.

Deitei rapidamente na cama e puxei todos os cobertores possíveis para cima de mim, fechando fortemente meus olhos enquanto pedia baixinho a Deus que desse um fim a todas aquelas sensações estranhas que estavam a me consumir por dentro.

**»a33;«**

**N/A: Merço Reviews? *.***


	5. Chapter 5

Fiquei dispersa por mais algum tempo ao longo da noite,lutando contra a ansiedade e a agonia crescente no peito,antes que finalmente conseguisse adormecer.

Os raios de sol já começavam se infiltrar através das imensas janelas do quarto,chegando até meu me lembrei dos acontecimentos da noite anterior,da agonia e o medo que pareciam me consumir por os olhos alerta,com o coração descompassado no com que eles deslizassem cuidadosamente para o meu lado na cama,temendo encontrar a figura de Jacob não,eu estava completamente só no quarto.

Sentei-me de imediato na cama,respirando não havia dormido aqui,pois o lençol,e a colcha ao meu lado,continuavam perfeitamente alinhados,sem quaisquer vestígios de sua presença.E por mais que me sentisse tomada por tamanho alivio,não conseguia entender o porquê daquela ele não me desejasse,como imaginava.

Maneei a cabeça como forma de afastar tais pensamentos,não importava,tampouco o queria também.

- .- Soraya chamou,batendo na porta.-Posso entrar?

Levantei rapidamente, colando meu hobby,e fui até a porta,dando passagem para que ela entrasse com uma enorme bandeja de café da manhã.

- Dormiu bem querida? - indagou sorrindo docemente,enquanto colocava a bandeja sobre a cama.

-Sim,obrigada.- menti,forçando-lhe um sorrisinho de volta.

- Que bom. - disse satisfeita. - Espero que goste do café da manhã,fui eu mesma quem o preparou.

Olhei novamente para a bandeja farta.Não estava com tanta fome,entretanto,resolvi petiscar um pouco do pão para não lhe desagradar.

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa,Senhora? - perguntou já próxima a porta,parecendo extremamente ansiosa para se retirar.

Neguei com a cabeça,analisando atentamente sua expressã sorria,aquele mesmo sorriso doce e gentil,porém,algo estava testa levemente franzida e os olhos inquietos,que vagavam a cada segundo em direção a porta,indicavam preocupação.

-Soraya? - chamei-a rapidamente,antes que pudesse se retirar do quarto.- Onde está o meu marido?

Ela se virou para me fitar novamente, dialogar,abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes,mas nada,além daquela mesmo porção de ar,lhe saia dos lábios entreabertos.

-E então? - pressionei começando a ficar realmente preocupada. – O que está acontecendo?

- N-não está acontecendo nada,querida..Porquê a pergunta?

Estreitei os olhos desconfiada,e no mesmo instante,pude ouvir um grito ensurdecedor soar do andar debaixo,fazendo com que minhas mãos se elevassem instintivamente para os Jacob,e ele parecia inteiramente tomado pela fúria.

Levantei num pulo da cama,e corri escada abaixo, com Soraya em meu encalç mesmo me importei se estava devidamente vestida ou não,estava mais preocupada em saber o que acontecia naquele momento,pois coisa boa não haveria de ser.

-Volte para o quarto,Senhora!- Soraya suplicava aflita.

-Não até saber o que realmente está acontecendo!

-Mas querida,não há de ser nada importante.. O costuma ficar bastante furioso quando os negócios não andam bem,e com toda certeza não gostaria que a Senhora presenciasse isso.

Ignorei seus protestos,acelerando o passo.A medida que me aproximava do cômodo,os sons das vozes e dos murmúrios,ficavam claramente audíveis.

-Tira isso de mim!- Jacob grunhiu,irritado.

Entrei rapidamente no cômodo,sem nem mesmo bater ou me pronunciar, atraindo a atenção de todos até mim.

Paralisei onde estava,levando as mãos de imediato até a boca.

Jacob estava sentado em uma das poltronas,cercado por três criados.A camisa levemente aberta,revelava um imenso corte transversal por seu peito desnudo.

- Oh meu Deus.- sussurrei espantada,fazendo com que ele se levantasse abruptamente. – O que houve?

Não obtive respostas de nenhum dos que se encontravam parecia ainda mais furioso agora,por me ver parada a sua frente.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou frio,olhando ameaçadoramente para Soraya a meu os ombros automaticamente,sua figura alta e sombria,causava-me arrepios por todo o corpo. - Não devia ter saído do quarto!

-Sinto muito. - Soraya desculpou-se,cabisbaixa. - Tentei lhe impedir,mas..

- Pensei que somente o terceiro andar fosse restrito.- comentei olhando desafiadoramente para a expressão amarga em seu rosto.- Além do que,sou sua esposa,e não uma refém,a quem você pode manter aprisionada em um quarto pelo resto da não foi o acordo com meus pais!

-Tem razão,esse não foi o combinado.- disse desinteressado,voltando a se sentar na poltrona. – Apenas o terceiro andar é restrito por aqui _esposa,_entretanto,esse se trata do meu escritório,e eu não lhe dou permissão para entrar,até que bata na porta ou se pronuncie antes.

- O que houve? - tornei a perguntar,ignorando seu comentário por completo.- Porque está ferido?

Uma das criadas se aproximou com um pano úmido em mãos,pressionando levemente contra o trincou os dentes,apertando os olhos e retirou o pano de suas mãos.

- Já disse para tirar isso de mim! - esbravejou,jogando-o com descuido em algum lugar do cômodo.

- Mas isso precisa de cuidados,meu senhor..

- NÃO PRECISO DE CUIDADOS NENHUM.- urrou, fazendo com que a mulher se encolhesse temerosa._Céus,mas que homem difícil!_

- Só estamos tentando ajudar,Senhor. - Soraya tentou dizer mais foi logo cortada.

- Será que não fui claro o suficiente? - perguntou entre dentes,novamente tomado pela ira.

Soraya assentiu de imediato,se posicionando ao meu lado.

- E leve a daqui.- ordenou desviando seu olhar até mim.- Tenho negócios a resolver ainda,e vocês aqui,não estão me ajudando em nada.

Trinquei os dentes,sentindo o sangue subir até a cabeç ele ousava em tratar-me daquela maneira?

- Quem você pensa que é,para tratar-me assim? - perguntei enraivecida,olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

Ele retribuiu o olhar de maneira intensa,elevando seus lábios,num sorriso repletamente irônico.

- Gosta que eu lhe diga repetidas vezes,que me pertence?- perguntou rouco,se inclinando sobre a cadeira. - Pois eu lhe digo...você me pertence,já que sou o seu marido e por isso, deve seu respeito inteiramente a minha pessoa.

Ri sem humor,e me aproximei dele.

- Porque devo lhe tratar com respeito,se você mesmo não me trata desta forma?

Os criados se entreolharam surpresos,voltando rapidamente a prestar atenção em nós.

- Soraya? - chamou-a,fazendo com que a criada se aproximasse,tocando meu ombro gentilmente.

-Vamos,Senhora..por favor.- sussurrou baixinho.

Desvencilhei-me de suas mãos.

-Você é a pessoa mais repugnante e grosseira que já conheci em toda minha vida.-cuspi,voltando a olhar fixamente em seus olhos.

Nem mesmo esperei por qualquer reação que fosse de sua pessoa,pois sai prontamente do cômodo.

Subi para o quarto,batendo a porta fortemente atrás de mim,como um aviso para que ninguém fosse que as lágrimas ameaçavam vir,mas me controlei para não derramar uma lágrima sequer por aquele que estas,se tratassem de lágrimas de raiva,arrependimento.

Eu não entendia o porquê daquele seu jeito arrogante,fríá que ele não entendia que isso acabava refletindo em si próprio? Que isso acabava afastando a todos,apenas aumentando o sentimento de repulsa das pessoas?

Com exceção aos criados,e a mim,que permanecíamos ali,presos na casa,sem escolhas e de mãos atadas.

Respirei fundo repetidas vezes como forma de amenizar a ele pensava que mandaria em mim dessa maneira,estava muito enganado.

- Querida,posso entrar? - Soraya pediu,batendo levemente na porta.- Desculpe-me Soraya,mas prefiro ficar só.- respondi com um aperto no não tinha a mínima culpa da arrogância de Jacob,mas ainda assim,estava irritada demais e preferia ficar sozinha.

- Olha, eu sei que você está chateada,mas não ligue para o mal humor de ,aconteceram alguns imprevistos e ele não está em seus melhores dias.

- Porque estaria chateada?- perguntei rendendo-me,enquanto abria a porta do quarto,para fitá-la. - Oh sim,por ter me casado com um ser arrogante como aquele,e por todos me deixarem a par das situações? Eu tenho o direito de saber o que está se passando,eu mesma vi aquele corte em seu peito,a expressão aflita em seu rosto hoje de manhã.- declarei,fazendo-a abaixar a cabeça derrotada.-Porque vocês ainda insistem em esconder as coisas de mim,o que há de tão errado nessa história toda?

- Se acalme,Senhora.- pediu,lançando-me um sorrisinho fraco. - Não há nada de errado,como lhe disse antes.O que presenciou no escritório do ,foi apenas um acidente..e ninguém vai lhe deixar as par das situações,tenho certeza que ele mesmo irá lhe explicar o ocorrido.

- Como você agüenta? - perguntei,observando seus olhos confusos me analisarem.-Digo,como agüenta conviver com uma pessoa assim? Completamente desprovida de quaisquer sentimentos,um _monstro_.

- As coisas não são bem assim, pode ser difícil de se conviver no começo,mas no fundo é uma pessoa extremamente boa e você irá descobrir isso com mais algum tempo de convivência,tenho certeza.-completou com um sorrisinho confiante no rosto,mas era eu quem não estava nenhum um pouco convencida daquilo,e suspeito que nem mesmo com alguns anos de convivência,me convenceria de tal argumento.

- Não,está enganada Soraya.- ela sorriu fraca,olhando-me nos olhos.

- Bom,vamos deixar para que o destino nos diga,não é?

Suspirei cansada,e assenti.

- Então,agora vou ajudar Kaylee a preparar o almoç-se,que venho lhe buscar logo em seguida. - disse alargando mais o sorriso em seu rosto.

- Soraya,eu não estou com fome,você acabou de me trazer aquela enorme bandeja de café da manhã e..

- Mas veja se é possível! - exclamou maneando a cabeça em negativa,se direcionando até a cama. -Quase nem tocou em seu café da manhã.Não gostou do que lhe preparei?

- Claro que eu gostei,apenas não me sinto com fome!

- Tudo bem. - disse derrotada. - Mas mesmo assim,venho lhe buscar para o almoço,então trate de se vestir.

Concordei,vendo-a seguir rumo ao imenso corredor.

Voltei para o quarto,e me direcionei até minha mala,procurando algo adequado e confortável para permiti sorrir por um instante,eram tantas recordações de minha antiga casa,como se tia Alice ou tia Rose realmente estivessem aqui ao meu lado,dizendo-me qual vestido usar.

Escolhi por fim,um lindo vestido vinho,o qual tia Alice havia me -se perfeitamente no corpo,com um pequeno decote quadrado, e de extrema um de meus preferidos.

Decidi tomar um banho rápido,antes de me a porta do quarto,caso algum criado,ou até mesmo _ele_,resolvessem entrar, e encaminhei-me até o banheiro.

Não demorou muito para que Soraya batesse na porta, anunciando que o almoço já estava sendo argumentar,dizendo que estava sem a mínima fome e que comeria mais tarde,entretanto,foi em vão.

-Tudo bem,irei comer. - concordei depois de tamanha insistência de sua parte. - Mas gostaria que você me trouxesse o almoço aqui mesmo,no quarto.

- Eu não sei,jovem. - comentou olhando-me aflita. - O ,certamente desejaria sua presença na mesa,e..

- Então nada feito,não irei me juntar a ele. - teimei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Ele provavelmente irá ficar furioso..

- Não me importo Soraya,e que isso já deixe bem claro,que não aprecio sua companhia.

- Tem certeza,querida? - perguntou temerosa. - Melhor evitar mais desentendimentos entre vocês,além do que,vocês podem conversar melhor e acabar se acertando.

- Sim,tenho certeza.

- Então vou lhe comunicar que não se sente muito bem,para que não fique muito zangado,e logo trarei seu almoço.

- Obrigada,Soraya. - agradeci sorrindo abertamente para ela.

- Disponha,meu anjo.- sorriu de volta,mas eu ainda podia ver uma pontinha de receio em seus olhos.

Fiquei no quarto a sua espera,cogitando se faria uma visita a minha família naquela poderíamos passar um tempo juntos,e eu não teria que ficar o dia todo aqui,trancada no quarto.

Sentei na cama,preocupada,imaginando que talvez devesse ter aceitado o convite,já que era justamente Soraya,quem poderia sair podia muito bem culpá-la por eu ter invadido seu escritório hoje de manhã,ou então por ela não ter conseguido me convencer de acompanha-lo para almoço.

- Posso saber o motivo de não acompanhar-me para a refeição? - Sobressaltei-me na cama,ao escutar aquela voz rouca soar atrás de -me a expressão relaxada em seu rosto,sem nenhum resquício de raiva ou aspereza,porém,ainda pude notar a frieza em seus olhos,e os lábios cheios, elevados no mesmo sorriso irônico.

- Suspeito,que saiba exatamente os motivos. - respondi seca,desviando meus olhos dos seus.

- Devo me desculpar pela minha falta de modos esta manhã.- declarou com desdém,fazendo com que toda aquela minha irritação de antes, voltasse a tona. - Mas é preciso que alguns pontos sejam esclarecidos por aqui.

- Deseja fazer mais alguma restrição? Não sei,talvez algo como..não entrar em qualquer outro cômodo,que não seja este quarto? - debochei,voltando a fitar desafiadoramente seus olhos negros.

- Não. - disse aumentando o sorriso irônico em seu rosto. - Por enquanto não tenho mais nenhuma restrição a lhe fazer. - provocou,parecendo se deliciar cada vez mais com minha evidente irritação. - Mas e então,não irá responder minha pergunta?

-Você não responde a nenhuma das minhas,e sendo assim, não lhe devo nenhuma resposta também.

O silêncio pairou sobre nós,restando apenas nossos olhares fixos.A expressão de divertimento em seu rosto,só fazia com que eu conseguisse sentir mais repulsa por sua pessoa.

- O quer gostaria de saber?

- Várias coisas.

- Seja mais especifica. - pediu aproximando-se de mim.

- O corte. - apontei,ignorando as batidas frenéticas do coração em meu peito. - O que aconteceu? Porquê está ferido?

- Foi um acidente. – limitou-se a responder apenas.

- Seja mais especifico!

- Bom. - disse se direcionando até a parede,e retirando a enorme espada,que se encontrava fixada num suporte. - Digamos que eu estava um tanto nervoso na noite passada,e sempre quando isso acontece,procuro amenizar os nervos com um pouco de diversão.

-Você se diverti com... _isso_? - perguntei crispando os olhos,desconfiada.

- Não exatamente com isso,é apenas uma forma de lhe explicar. - disse,esboçando um sorriso travesso nos lábios,enquanto voltava a se aproximar de mim,com a espada entre as mãos.- Procuro encontrar várias maneiras para me digamos,que levei isso um pouco a sério ontem.

Recuei um passo,engolindo em seco,assim que minhas costas encontraram a parede do gargalhou amargamente,deixando nossas faces a centímetros de distância.

- Acha que vou lhe machucar? - perguntou divertido,deixando com que a espada caísse a seu lado no chão. - Não seja absurda _esposa,_isso nunca passaria pela minha cabeça. - acrescentou, tocando meu rosto com seus dedos febris.

- Afaste-se de mim. - pedi enraivecida,sentindo aquela mesma corrente elétrica passar por meu corpo,causando-me arrepios dos pés a cabeça. - Você é louco? Descontrolado ou algo semelhante?

Jacob sorriu novamente.

-Está me enrolando. - acusei desvencilhando-me de seu toque.

- Soraya contou-me que perguntou por mim hoje de manhã.Sentiu minha falta ontem a noite?

- Não seja ridículo!

-Tão orgulhosa e..teimosa. - comentou divertido,voltando a afagar meu rosto com a pontas dos dedos febris. - Eu gosto disso.

Deslizou os dedos por meu braços,fixando sua mão em minha cintura.

- Ainda temos um assunto pendente.

- Me solta. - pedi tentando me afastar sem sucesso,assim que seus braços se fecharam ao redor de minha cintura,colando nossos sentir seu hálito quente sobre minha olhos negros e cintilantes analisando atentamente a cada reação minha.

A sua outra mão,totalmente desimpedida,subiu até meu rosto,fazendo com que fosse impossível desviar meu olhar do seu.

- Jacob. - chamei-o num fio de voz,mas ele parecia entretido demais,alheio demais, para me dar ouvidos naquele momento.

O empurrei com toda minha força,conseguindo me livrar de seus braços por uma fração de segundos,antes de suas mãos pegarem minha cintura com brutalidade,jogando-me novamente contra a parede.

-Porquê a pressa? - murmurou contra meus ouvidos,enquanto sua mão escorregava perigosamente até minha nuca.

Jacob voltou a enlaçar minha cintura fortemente com o outro braço,roçando sua boca por toda a região de meu pescoço. Ofeguei,sentindo as pernas amolecerem de imediato.

- M-me solta. - pedi com a voz extremamente falha,tentando mais uma vez me livrar de seu aperto,mas foi em vã totalmente suspensa em seus braços, e completamente a mercê de suas vontades.

Sua boca foi subindo,contornando de maneira lenta a linha do meu tomou meus braços,que até então,estavam pendidos ao lado de meu corpo,enlaçando-os ao redor de seu pescoço,para depois voltar a descer suas mãos até minha cintura.

Respirava com dificuldade,não sabia explicar ao certo o que estava sentindo naquele verdade, era um misto de sensações completamente desconhecidas por meu corpo.

- Isso mesmo _Ness_,seja boazinha comigo. - sussurrou afastando seu rosto para me olhos negros cravados de maneira intensa nos meus.

Ele se inclinou ainda me analisando,com os olhos coração batia erraticamente no peito,a medida que a distância entre nossos lábios diminuía.

Seu nariz chocou-se levemente contra o em seco,trêmula de expectativas.

Sem hesitar mais,Jacob pressionou fortemente seus lábios contra os meus,chupando meu lábio inferior,antes de forçar sua língua para dentro de minha boca,em um beijo língua ágil e extremamente quente,assim como o resto de seu corpo,corria por minha boca,como se estivesse mapeando cada mínimo detalhe dali.E sem que conseguisse evitar o impulso,deslizei minhas mãos por seus ombros largos,descendo para os braços definidos,apreciando a firmeza de seus músculos bem torneados.

Jacob sorriu satisfeito sobre meus lábios e eu me perdi confusa,presa em meio aos meus pensamentos e dúvidas.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?Porque estava correspondendo as suas caricias dessa forma? Era como se não pudesse me refrear,como se meu corpo agisse por vontade própria,movida apenas pelos instintos.

Um calor incessante me envolveu,se espalhando por minhas veias, transformando-se em um turbilhão delicioso de sensaçõ já não tinha mais forças,mais controle de mim mesma,decidindo então, entregar-me de bom grado a todas elas.

Enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos,correspondendo a beijo,permitindo enfim,que nossas línguas se enroscassem num frenesi desesperador.

**»a33;«**


	6. Chapter 6

_Um calor incessante me envolveu,se espalhando por minhas veias, transformando-se em um turbilhão delicioso de sensaçõ já não tinha mais forças,mais controle de mim mesma,decidindo então, entregar-me de bom grado a todas meus dedos em seus cabelos,correspondendo a beijo,permitindo enfim,que nossas__línguas se enroscassem num frenesi desesperador._

Se seus braços fortes não estivessem completamente envolvidos em torno de minha cintura,talvez,já estivesse estatelada no chã movia seus lábios contra o meu,com voracidade,deixando-me completamente tonta e sem ar.

Sua mão que até então estava em torno de minha cintura,deslizou até minha coxa,como se rastros de fogo marcassem torturosamente minha a respiração,assim que ele elevou minha perna até seu quadril.

- Ja-jacob – murmurei praticamente gemendo contra seus lábios,tentando o empurrá-lo sem sucesso para longe.

Mais uma vez ele não me deu ouvidos,concentrando-se apenas em devorar meus lábios como um animal faminto,enquanto acariciava-me a coxa de forma estava assustada,mas por incrível que pareça,não era com Jacob,e sim comigo mesma,por não conseguir pará-lo, por não _querer_ que ele realmente parasse.

Por mais que minhas mãos ainda continuassem pressionadas contra seu peito,tentando de alguma forma empurrá-lo,algo dentro de mim,ansiava cada vez mais por seus toques,por seus lábios.

Minha mente gritava para me afastar,pois eu o odiava profundamente,com todas as minhas forç mim, as atitudes de Jacob eram simplesmente desprezíveis.E era exatamente isso que me enchia de forças,para querer afastá-lo de uma vez por todas.

- Me solta. - pedi com a voz dura,porém ainda ofegante,assim que seus lábios se desgrudaram dos meus,descendo até meu pescoço novamente.

- Não sinto firmeza em sua voz esposa,quer mesmo que eu pare? - perguntou com a voz abafada,maltratando a pele de meus pescoço com beijos molhados e chupões.

E antes que pudesse sequer pensar em respoder algo,Jacob enrijeceu,afastando-se abruptamente de olhos negros,dilatados pelo desejo, se voltaram para a porta,no mesmo instante que três batidas leves,ecoaram pelo cômodo.

Assim que ele se afastou irritado,meu corpo perdeu resistência,fazendo-me deslizar, completamente ofegante, até o chã peito subia e descia de maneira rápida.Céus,o que estava acontecendo comigo?

-Me desculpe senhor,sei que pediu para não lhe interromper,mas Sam está a sua espera na sala. - ouvi Soraya dizendo pela porta,e me levantei num pulo.

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho,e digamos que não estava nada apresentá cabelos estavam completamente despenteados,os lábios inchados,e o vestido extremamente amassado.

Jacob cravou seus olhos negros de maneira fixa nos meus novamente,e um sorrisinho satisfeito surgiu em seus lábios.

- Podemos deixar a conversa para depois esposa? - perguntou num tom completamente malicioso,fazendo com que meu coração acelerasse novamente.-Vou considerar sua falta de argumentos,como um sim. - completou divertido,saindo do quarto em seguida.

Me direcionei rapidamente até o banheiro,lavando o rosto com a água fria e arrumando meus cabelos novamente.Não queria que Soraya me visse naquele estado,e tirasse conclusões precipitadas.

- Soraya? - perguntei cautelosamente,espiando por uma pequena fresta.

- Sim? - respondeu se posicionando na frente da porta,analisando-me com olhos confusos.

- Jacob já está lá embaixo? - sussurrei aflita,fazendo-a arquear uma sobrancelha curiosa.

- Esta sim,Senhora..porquê?

Suspirei aliviada,saindo de imediato do banheiro.

- Por nada. - comentei me sentando na cama,sentindo seus olhos me analisarem atentamente.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou preocupada,olhando na direção da espada caída no chão.

- Oh sim. - disse lhe abrindo um sorrisinho fraco no rosto,enquanto mexia nervosamente nos cabelos. – Hun...Soraya? – chamei-a relutante.

- Sim,querida?

- Quem é esse tal de Sam?

- Bom..Sam Uley,é um grande amigo de Jacob. - respondeu parecendo mais relaxada,voltando a sorrir gentilmente.

- Ele tem bastantes amigos por aqui? - indaguei fingindo desinteresse.

- Sim,Jacob costuma andar sempre com a mesma turma de amigos,desde criança. - completou sorrindo novamente. - São inseparáveis.

- Quem são? - perguntei,já não conseguindo conter tamanha curiosidade. - Você os conhece?

- Conheço sim,minha filha costumava ter amizade com um deles..

- Sua filha? – Soraya assentiu rindo. - Desculpe-me a curiosidade,devo estar lhe chateando com tantas perguntas.

- Oh não,gosto de conversar com a Senhora. - comentou,me fazendo sorrir abertamente. - Ela é jovem assim como você,porém ainda não se casou.

- Sorte dela. - murmurei desanimada. - Daria tudo para voltar a viver com meus pais novamente.

- Não diga isso, males em nossa vida,que vem para o nosso próprio bem.

-Tomara. – suspirei desanimada. - Mas,tornando ao assuntos dos amigos de Jacob...Quem são eles?

-Vejamos. - disse parecendo pensar por um instante. - Temos.. o Quil,Embry,Jared,Seth,Sam,mais dois garotos,os quais eu não me lembro o nome,e suas respectivas mulheres.

-Todos já são casados? - perguntei entretida,vendo-a negar com a cabeça.

- Quil ainda não se casou,e Embry está noivo..

- E qual deles era o amigo de sua filha? - continuei nem mesmo lhe dando tempo para terminar de responder as outras extremamente ansiosa,qualquer informação que pudesse conseguir de Jacob,ou de seus amigos,era bem vinda,já que eu não tinha nem mesmo um terço de conhecimento sobre sua vida.

- Bem,Claire costumava andar para todos os lados com o Quil,eu até mesmo suspeitava que eles pudessem ter algo a mais que apenas amizade..mas então,eles se afastaram repentinamente,e Quil não voltou mais para vê-la.

- Poxa,que triste uma amizade acabar assim,de repente. - comentei abismada. - Mas deve haver alguma explicação para tentou conversar com ele novamente?

Soraya riu tristonha,maneando a cabeça em negativa.

- Não,já faz tanto tempo..Mas acho que ela ainda se sente muito abalada com relação a gostava dele sabe? Era um bom menino.

- E não gosta mais?

- Não,não é isso,é só que depois que ele.. - ela parou de falar novamente,parecendo temerosa para não deixar que nenhuma informação importante lhe escapasse,assim como na noite anterior.

Esperei pacientemente,com a inútil esperança que ela pudesse continuar a falar,mas ela se levantou da cama,parecendo repentinamente nervosa.

- Veja só,eu aqui com meus falatórios,e acabei me esquecendo completamente,que ainda tinha muito afazeres para hoje.

- Tá. - concordei derrotada,me levantando logo em seguida da cama. - Tudo bem..

- Com licença. - pediu educada,se retirando rapidamente do quarto.

Fiquei parada,sem entender absolutamente nada do seu nervosismo repentino.Não sabia o que tanto ela,Jacob e o restante dos criados tentavam me esconder,mas ainda sim,eu iria descobrir.

- Que ótimo,o que eu vou fazer agora? - resmunguei para mim mesma,entediada.

Ficar na cama que não seria,aliás,não agüentava ficar nenhum segundo a mais dentro daquele quarto.

Sai sem rumo pelo casarão,ele era tão grande,que dava até mesmo para me perder dentre algum cômodo ou os criados me olharem pelo canto de olho,curiosos,mas não me importei,continuei a andar,sorrindo abertamente para cada um deles.

Alguns sorriam de volta,outros apenas acenavam com a cabeça timidamente.

- Precisa de algo,Senhora? - uma das criadas,que até então era desconhecida por mim,perguntou.

- Não,na verdade eu só estava andando sem rumo pelo casarão.

Ela assentiu de imediato,e voltou a concentrar-se no jardim.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntei observando-a retirar todas as florzinhas coloridas que nasciam ali.

-Retirando essas flores,o Sr. Black,não gosta de nenhum tipo de flores ou plantas em seu casa.

- Ora,mas que absurdo. - comentei pegando o pequeno buquê de sua mão.-Sabe como se chama essa flor?

- Se não me engano,chama-se chuva-de-prata,Senhora.

Sorri abertamente,permitindo relembrar-me um pouco da infância.

- Sim,é isso mesmo. Em minha antiga casa tinha um monte dessas,minha tia fazia vários buquês para mim e minhas amigas. - contei,vendo um pequeno sorrisinho surgir em seu rosto. - Acho que devemos deixá-las ai mesmo.

- Mas e se..

- Se meu marido implicar,pode lhe falar que fui eu mesma quem mandou as deixar em seu devido lugar. A casa agora é minha também,tenho tantos direitos quanto ele. - Ela concordou prontamente,voltando a colocar as florzinhas no lugar. - A propósito qual é o seu nome? - perguntei simpaticamente.

- Brianna,Senhora.

- Renesmee Cullen. - disse sorridente estendendo a mão até ela.

A garota pareceu hesitar por um momento,olhando para as mãos cheias de terra,mas logo as limpou em se vestido,retribuindo o aperto de mão.

- Sabe,eu não entendo porque vocês têm essa mania de me chamar de Senhora,sou tão velha assim? - ela sorriu,negando com a cabeça. - Prefiro que me chamem de Nessie. - completei alargando mais o sorriso em meu rosto.

- Tudo bem. - concordou,desviando seus olhos novamente para o que estava fazendo.

Ela era um tanto tímida,assim como o restante dos criados,o que não era de se surpreender,pois Jacob não devia ser uma pessoa muito fácil de se mim isso tudo era muito estranho,já que Darcy e as outras criadas que trabalhavam para meu pai,eram muito comunicativas,e bastante próximas a nós,como se realmente fizessem parte da família.

- Estou lhe atrapalhando aqui?

- Oh não,fique a vontade Se..er..Nessie.

Sorri,me encostando em uma muretinha que havia do seu lado.

- O que se tem para fazer por aqui? - perguntei analisando a paisagem ao meu redor.

Não havia nada,além daquela imensa floresta escura e assombrosa,nem mesmo outros casarões.

- Na verdade eu não sei,não moro por de uma aldeia bem longe.

- E como vem trabalhar?

- Noah sempre nos trás de manhãzinha,e também não podemos ir embora depois do anoitecer..somente no final da foi o combinado com o ,apenas alguns criados tem permissão para viverem aqui.

- Sério? - perguntei incrédula. - Mas porque isso?

-Também não sei,mas de qualquer forma,para mim é melhor,preciso cuidar de meus filhos em casa.

- Desculpe-me a curiosidade,mas..quantos anos você tem?

- Não,está tudo bem. - disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios. -Tenho dezoito anos.

- Nossa,você me parece tão novinha..

- Senhora? - ouvi alguém se aproximar,e pela voz não precisei nem mesmo me virar,para saber que se tratava de Soraya. - O que faz aqui?

- Sei lá,perambulando só! - comentei rindo. - Não agüento mais ficar trancada naquele quarto.

- Não é pra menos,querida. - disse intercalando olhares,entre mim e Brianna. - Sobre o que estavam conversando?

- Falávamos sobre Brianna. - comentei sorrindo simpaticamente para a garota.

- Hun..e não está com fome querida? - perguntou olhando-me preocupada.

- Soraya para de se preocupar comigo,assim que me sentir faminta,irei até a cozinha! - disse sorrindo por todo aquele excesso de preocupaçã-me tia Rose,que ficava me incentivando comer a tarde inteira.

-Tudo bem. - sorriu de volta,prestes a se retirar.

- Soraya? - chamei fazendo com que ela se virasse para me encarar novamente.-Jacob saiu com o amigo dele?-perguntei curiosa,pois tinha passado pela sala e não havia visto ninguém por ali.

- Não Senhora,eles estão conversando em seu escritório.

- Oh sim. - assenti,voltando a prestar atenção no que Brianna fazia. - Quer ajuda?

Ela me olhou incrédula,chacoalhando a cabeça em negativa,como se eu acabasse de falar um tremendo absurdo.

- Não,eu posso fazer sozinha!

-Tudo bem,mas sabe,não me incomodo com ajudava Darcy com o Jardim,deixávamos ele todo colorido.

- Darcy era sua criada?

- Sim,mas eu a considero como uma mãe,foi ela quem praticamente me criou e..

- Renesmee. - ouvi aquela voz rouca me chamar,fazendo com que a criada arregala-se os olhos temerosa,voltando de imediato ao trabalho.

-Sim? - perguntei com descaso,me deparando com um outro rapaz moreno,alto,e extremamente musculoso, assim como Jacob,entretanto,este aparentava ser alguns anos mais velho.

-Quero lhe apresentar Sam Uley.

Desencostei da mureta,estendendo minha mão até ele,com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Muito prazer!

- O prazer é todo meu.- o rapaz disse formalmente,e ao invés de retribuir ao aperto,tomou uma de minhas mãos,depositando um breve beijo ali.

Analisei atentamente a expressão em seu parecia um homem sério,frio e misterioso.O ar de superioridade também era evidente ali,fazendo-me imaginar que talvez todos os amigos de Jacob fossem daquele jeito,frios e desprovidos de qualquer tipo de emoção,sentimento.

-Sam nos convidou para um jantar em sua casa. - Jacob me comunicou se aproximando de mim. - Emily quer lhe conhecer.

- Oh claro.- forcei-lhe um grande sorriso.

Ele apenas assentiu,voltando a olhar para Jacob.

-Vai para a cidade?

- Sim,preciso resolver alguns assuntos por lá..

-Vai para a cidade? - perguntei esperançosa. - Então poderia me deixar na casa de meus pais?

- Não,não acho que seja uma boa idéia esposa. - comentou se aproximando mais de mim,gesto que me fez recuar um passo. - Melhor que fique por aqui hoje,e se apronte com calma para o jantar desta noite. - fechei a cara,lhe encarando enraivecida.

Ele sorriu com aquela mesma expressão divertida estampada em seu rosto diabólico.

Senti uma corrente elétrica passar por meu corpo,assim que ele enlaçou minha cintura novamente,colando seus lábios extremamente quentes nos meus.E meio segundo depois ele já se encontrava ao lado de Sam.

- Ajude-a com o vestido Soraya.-ordenou me lançando um ultimo olhar,antes de se direcionar até a carruagem.

**»a33;«**

Tomei um banho relaxante de banheira,me enrolei na toalha,e segui até o quarto.Não estava tão animada para este jantar,mas ainda sim,me sentia imensamente curiosa para conhecer o restante dos amigos de Jacob,apenas para comprovar minha teoria sobre todos serem frios e misteriosos,como aquele tal de Sam Uley, que havia conhecido horas antes.

Mas e quanto a suas respectivas mulheres?Talvez fossem da mesma forma,ou então apenas jovens,que assim como eu,haviam sido entregues pela sua família,a esses desconhecidos infortunados.

Bom..seja o que fosse,eu descobriria esta noite!

Suspirei cansada,e me direcionei até a porta, ainda me sentia insegura com relação a Jacob e suas aparições repentinas.

Assim que me virei novamente para a cama,deparei-me com uma caixa vermelha,envolvida por um imenso laço da mesma tão distante em meus pensamentos que nem mesmo havia reparado nela ali.

Me aproximei hesitante,permitindo com que meus olhos analisassem a caixa com mais atenção.Não havia nenhum cartão,dizendo se o presente era realmente para mim,entretanto,para Jacob que não haveria de ser,pois esse imenso laço e essa decoração toda feminina, não combinavam em nada com sua pessoa.

Abri a caixa com euforia e logo peguei o tecido azul marinho,entre as mãos,absolutamente sem dúvida,o vestido mais lindo que abertamente,imaginando que deveria ser um presente de minha família,ou para ser mais exata, de Tia Alice,já que era exatamente ela quem costumava me presentear com vestidos desse estilo.

- Precisa de ajuda com algo,querida? - Soraya perguntou gentilmente do outro lado da porta.

- Na verdade sim. - respondi,dando-lhe passagem prontamente. - Pode me ajudar com o vestido? – perguntei,estendendo-o até ela.

Ela sorriu,o analisando encantada.

- É realmente lindo! - exclamou sorridente. –Você gostou?

- Sim,é perfeito. - concordei apreciando-o novamente.- Mas.. quem foi que me deu?

- O ,e disse que queria vê-la com ele no jantar desta noite.

O sorriso que até então estava em meu rosto, Soraya com repleta incredulidade.

- Então, foi Jacob quem me deu o vestido?

Ela assentiu,observando expressão desgostosa em meu rosto.

- Certo. - falei desanimada. - Ajude-me a vestir?

- Oh claro. - concordou se posicionando de imediato ao meu lado.

Soraya ajudou-me rapidamente com o um tanto complexo de se vestir,mas ajustava-se com perfeição em meu corpo.

Assim que terminamos,ela virou-me de frente para o enorme espelho do com que eu encarasse sua expressão satisfeita,e a minha completamente abobalhada pelo reflexo.O decote não era muito generoso,mas compensava no dava volta pelos quadris e caia atrás,por meio de um lindo enfeite.

- Uou. - exclamei,assim que consegui abrir a boca.

A cor azul marinho,contrastava imensamente com minha pele pálida e o tom avermelhado de meus se fosse feito exclusivamente para que eu o vestisse.

- Está linda. - Soraya comentou sorrindo-me abertamente.

- Obrigada. - agradeci,permitindo que meus olhos analisassem mais uma vez a minha figura pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Então vamos descer,pois o Sr. Black já deve estar lhe esperando na sala.

- Tem razão. - concordei suspirando. - Você bem que podia vir junto Soraya!

Ela olhou-me surpresa por um momento,para logo gargalhar divertida com o que eu acabara de dizer.

-Sinto muito,isso não será possível,querida.- comentou pegando carinhosamente minhas mãos.-Mas,tenho certeza que será muito bem recebida na casa de Emily,não se preocupe..ela é uma ótima pessoa!

Abri um sorrisinho fraco no rosto,e assenti.

Descemos até a sala,onde Jacob já parecia me esperar algum dava ordens para um de seus criados,mas não pude ouvir do que se tratava,ainda não estava perto o suficiente para que isso fosse possível.

Seus olhos se fixaram imediatamente em mim,analisando detalhadamente o vestido que me o rubor se apossar de minha face,não gostava que me olhassem daquela maneira,principalmente,quando a pessoa em questão se tratava justamente da qual me fitava descaradamente agora.

- Obrigada pelo vestido,foi você quem o escolheu? – perguntei fazendo que ele desviasse os olhos de meu corpo,olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

- Não,não tenho tempo para isso. - respondeu com um meio sorriso nos lábios. - Mas de qualquer maneira serviu-lhe como o esperado.

-Vou levar isso como um elogio,e você também até que está apresentável. - provoquei permitindo que meus olhos o analisassem vestia uma camisa branca,que contrastava com sua pele morena,e marcava perfeitamente seu peitoral que confessar que ele era bonito,aliás, _demasiadamente_ meus olhos rapidamente de sua pessoa,acrescentando mentalmente que acima de tudo,ainda continuava sendo o mesmo homem _grosseiro e petulante_. - Será que podemos ir logo?

- Está ansiosa para que o jantar comece logo? - perguntou aproximando-se de mim,com uma expressão de puro divertimento estampada em seu rosto mefistofélico. - Ou para que ele termine logo? –completou, murmurando roucamente essa última parte em meu ouvido.

Estremeci com o contato de nossos corpos,fazendo-o sorrir parecer estranho,mas..havia _algo_ nele,algo insanamente macabro que dava vida a todas aquelas lendas e histórias relacionadas a sua os pêlos de meu corpo se eriçarem assim que Jacob enlaçou minha cintura com seu braço,nos guiando até a porta.

Saímos pelo vento gélido em direção a carruagem,entretanto,não pude chegar a sentir o estranhamente aquecida,como se um calor extremamente confortável,irradiasse de seu corpo diretamente para o meu.

Noah já nos esperava aflito,parecendo imensamente preocupado com os relâmpagos que partiam os céus,anunciando a forte tempestade que estava prestes a chegar.

Jacob ergueu-me com facilidade,antes mesmo que pudesse protestar,colocando-me para dentro da carruagem,para depois seguir até pareciam um tanto aflitos,mas suspeito que isso não se dava somente pela tempestade.

Me remexia inquieta,tentando ouvir a conversa de ambos,totalmente sem sucesso devo pareceu notar minha curiosidade e no instante seguinte já se encontrava ao meu lado,sem expressar nenhum tipo de preocupação,apenas sua mascara amargurada permanecia ali.

- Noah está preocupado com a chuva? - perguntei curiosa,de forma que talvez,ele pudesse me contar o que realmente acontecia.

- Não,está tudo bem.

- Não foi o que me pareceu. - teimei, sentindo seus olhos se voltarem imediatamente até mim.

- Já lhe disse que não é nada,pelo menos nada com que precise se preocupar.

Bufei desesperançosa,decidindo calar-me e esperar pacientemente até que chegássemos na casa de seu amigo.

A medida que a carruagem se infiltrava sobre a floresta ,direcionado-se ao lado oposto de nosso casarão,a agonia me consumia por inteira. As mesmas dúvidas voltavam a se apossar de minha cabeça,e por mais que tentasse pensar de forma positiva,inutilmente conseguia afastar tais pensamentos de mim.

`` _E se todos fossem realmente semelhante a figura sombria de meu marido? E se até mesmo as mulheres fossem daquela maneira?´´ _Estava tão entretida,que ao menos notei que já aproximávamos do casarão.

- Chegamos . - Noah anunciou,tirando-me de meus devaneios,enquanto forçava meus olhos a enxergarem através da escuridão da noite.

Os guardas do casarão abriram os portões sem estranhar, já deviam estar acostumados com a constante presença de Jacob naquele lugar.

Incrivelmente a casa não era de um aspecto triste ou até mesmo assombroso,como pensava que que apenas a cor cinza fúnebre misturado com um tom diferente de marrom,assemelhava-se com o apesar daquelas cores tristes,um belo jardim destacava-se na frente do casarão,com os mais diversos tipos de flores coloridas.

Jacob desceu prontamente,estendendo sua mão até vez aceitei a ajuda sem hesitar,descendo logo em seguida e permitindo que meus olhos analisassem a paisagem ao meu redor com mais precisão.

Era um lugar completamente isolado,apenas cercado pela floresta lúgubre e esquisita,assim como minha nova o que eles viam de tão interessante em se isolar no meio de uma floresta assombrosa? Na verdade nem ousava a pensar sobre uma resposta para essa dúvida,amedrontava-me um pouco.

Não foi preciso nem mesmo anunciar nossa chegada,pois assim que nossos pés tocaram o ultimo degrau que nos levava até a imensa porta,um dos criados a abriu,nos recebendo com extrema formalidade.

- Boa noite, Sr. e Sra. Black.

Sorri simpaticamente para o criado,enquanto Jacob apenas lhe fez uma referência com a cabeça.

O amigo de Jacob,Sam Uley,já nos esperava na sala,acompanhado de uma mulher,a qual deduzi ser sua era morena,cabelos negros, longos e lisos até a altura da cintura. As marcas de expressão, rugas em volta dos olhos levemente puxados e a fisionomia geral de seu rosto, denunciavam sua idade,mas ainda assim, não abalavam em nada sua beleza.

Sam cumprimentou primeiramente a Jacob,depositando um beijo nas costas de minha mão em seguida.A mulher aproximou-se de mim,permitindo que seus olhos me analisassem minuciosamente.

- Olá. – disse simpática,esboçando um sorriso singelo em seu rosto. – Sou Emily Young, e você deve ser Renesmee Cullen,certo?

- Sim. - respondi,retribuindo-lhe o sorriso. - Muito prazer!

Senti um tremendo alivio ao constatar que estava absolutamente errada,ou pelo menos quase errada,como pensara que parecia-me uma boa sorriso era verdadeiro,e a expressão amável em seu rosto,transmitia-me uma enorme segurança.


End file.
